The Cry Through Time
by quicksilv
Summary: AU: Naruto leaps through time and space to save a young girl from danger even though he could never go back to his own time, Naruto goes forth for the greater good and prevent all the misfortunes that is to come. SlightOOCNarutoxHinata & NarukoxKiba Time Travel!
1. Chapter 1 - The Cry

**A/N:** There will be some changes to the canon story here so bare with me... This will be a Time Travel story where Naruto heads back into the past but not in a way he'll expect it. NarutoxHinata and NarukoxKiba. Naruko in this story will NOT be named Naruko, I deny that name w/ a passion. And no there will NOT be any pedophilia going on either! Naruto still somewhat happy-go-lucky. Also I hate describing clothings so I'll tell you now. Throughout the entire story, he will be wearing exactly the same clothings as in Shippuden plus the red short-sleeved haori with black flames at the bottom.

Summary: The Fourth Great Shinobi War was over. Uchiha Madara's plan foiled and ended, however, came with great sacrifices. The Juubi (10-Tailed Beast) proved even more stronger than Naruto and Killer B expected and the results were devastating to say the least. When Obito was finally convinced of his delusions and dropped his guard for one moment, Madara struck, taking over Obito's body he released Juubi's full power. Over three-fifths of the Shinobi Alliance died in the initial attack including Naruto's many friends. Grief-struck, he continued on and became Hokage to protect their memories and Will of Fire. Now an opportunity raises to allow him to change things...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

5 years have past since that day, that one day that changed how the future of villages will work there and after. Many sacrifices were made, unintended ones that shouldn't have happened. Naruto have bashed himself over the years so many times for his shortcomings but no one ever held him against them. He wish they would so he can somehow find a way to make amends but all they ever said was, "Keep their memories and wishes alive, their Will of Fire."

One lone man stood over the Memorial Stone, the 2nd one to be exact erected right next to the first one. Kneeling down, he moved his hand over the names of his beloved friends and love.

Hyuga Neji

Inzuka Kiba

Nara Shikamaru

Yamanaka Ino

Meili Tenten (Giving Tenten a last name, a Chinese one meaning 'beautiful')

Hatake Kakashi

Hyuga Hinata

Naruto's hand stopped at that last name. After a while, he sat down with his eyes still fixated on her name.

**Flashback~**

Nearing the end of the battle with the Juubi, just as Naruto was about finish off Madara once and for all, the Uchiha at the last moment shot forth Amaterasu at Naruto. Naruto would've dodged it but if he did, the other shinobi behind him would be caught and burnt under it so he prepared to sacrifice himself for the greater good. However, Hinata once again jumped in to save Naruto. Using Kaiten, Hinata was able to negate most of the ninjutsu but the residue still caught on her.

Naruto tried to extinguish the flames but Hinata just kicked him away. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Please promise me you will be a great Hokage! I will always be with you so please don't cry," Hinata spoke softly before getting completely consumed by the black fire. Naruto's heart dropped and almost went rushing into Madara but was prevented by Uchiha Sasuke.

"Stop it Naruto! If you have the strength to do something stupid, do it after this war is over! You're not honoring her last wishes by being stupid now!"

Looking at his sworn brother's eyes, Naruto calmed down and together they finally broke down Uchiha Madara and without a source of power to control it, the Juubi 'died' and the other tailed beasts reappeared, however weakened.

**End Flashback~**

"Nee Hinata-chan. Today is going to be another stupid boring day in office. It's really peaceful now especially with the United Shinobi Alliance formed. There are still Missing-Nins and bandits roaming but they've been quiet the past couple years. Konohamaru is really smart you know! He's learning all this political stuff life he's been doing it for years and it took me years to learn everything." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"I still sometimes wonder how would everything be like if I had died back there or if you didn't die... I just wished things could've ended up differently... I never... explicitly said it but... I really love you too Hinata-chan..." Naruto could feel tears welling up at the corners of his eyes, he wiped them off and flashed a goofy grin.

"Yosh, I've been out too long, if I don't get back now, Sakura-chan is going to send me straight into the hospital again."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A knock on the door and a "Come in" revealed his teammates, Rock Sakura (previously Haruno) and Uchiha Sasuke. "Hokage-sama, your meeting with Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura reported. Naruto looked up from the files on his desk and waved Sakura off who left the room closing the door softly behind her.

"So Sasuke, how's the Shinobi Alliance these days?"

"Hn. It's getting a bit too peaceful. These days it's just politics in how our academy should work and dealing with foreign politics." Sasuke replied with a bored look. It has certainly gotten really peaceful in the Five Great Nations. With the established of the United Shinobi Alliance where villages choose representatives, up to 3, to have a voice. Furthermore, shinobi and kunoichi alike can also join the Alliance as part of the fighting force. The goal to the Alliance is to eliminate all malicious practices each village have created, namely the jinchuuriki although that in itself isn't even needed anymore as well. With Council of many shinobi from over the world, everyday they review how each village is functioning under its laws, find flaws and errors and create a solution. The solution is then bought to the village in which a compromise is attempted to fit the solution.

With the Alliance's fighting force, they are able to react to dangers more quickly and efficiently than from villages as they have a much more intricate information network. Nowadays jobs from villages only consisted of D-ranks, C-ranks, and the occasional B-ranks. There are still A and S ranks which is usually pairing with shinobi from the Alliance to find difficult criminals. Recently with the peace, the Alliance as well as the villages started looking beyond the oceans and they started traveling outwards.

"So what did you come here for? You never explained in your note." Naruto said as he leaned back on his chair.

"I found something very... Interesting. An ancient kinjutsu. I'll leave this to you," Sasuke said as he procured a scroll from his robes and set it down on Naruto's desk. "I'll be staying here for a couple weeks." And then he stood up.

"Wait Sasuke! What is this?" Naruto asks while poking at the scroll thinking it might just blow up in his face.

"Just read it dobe," and with that Sasuke left the room smirking before Naruto could make a comeback.

"Teme..." Naruto muttered. Sighing he sat back down and took the scroll. He opened it and the first thing he saw was a diagram of a seal. He stared at the seal for a while, after learning Fuuinjutsu some sources, he has become quite a master at it. And the seal he saw intrigued him greatly, it was a time-space seal. He kept on reading and reading until he became completely immersed into the scroll. He didn't even noticed the time and Sakura coming in to say good bye since the day was over.

By the time Naruto was finished with the scroll, he had read it 3 times over, certain parts even more. 'This is... a time traveling kinjutsu!' Naruto kept staring at the final diagram of the seal. 'I gotta go find Kurama.' And cue in his stomach started growling. 'Hehe, guess dinner first...'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After dinner at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto went straight up the Hokage Mountain. At the very top was a forest and in it lies the Kyuubi No Kitsune. After the war, Naruto found a way to extract the Kyuubi No Kitsune out of him ending his own life and announced Kyuubi to be a friend of Konohagakure who then made his home on top of the Hokage Mountain. With his chakra, Kyuubi created a small forest on top of there and lives there. At first villagers were very afraid and skeptical but as the years past by, they saw Kyuubi as a kindred spirit and also a victim of the wrongdoings in the past. Nowadays kids and adults alike go and visit the Kyuubi as like he's a hermit, which he technically is seeing as all he does is play and sleep.

Sensing Naruto's approach, Kyuubi sat up straight. "Naruto, haven't seen you the past week."

"Sorry Kurama, things have been busy lately and I couldn't find the time to get to you. I came here to also ask you about something Sasuke found." Kyuubi raised a questioning eye and lowered his head so he would be face to face with Naruto. Naruto then puts his hand on Kyuubi's muzzle and his memories of what he learned of the kinjutsu pass onto Kyuubi whose eyes widened.

"That is... Naruto. Before you start do something stupid, I will have to explain a few things that may destroy whatever you were hoping to expect." Naruto nodded at Kyuubi and sat down ready to listen to whatever his old partner has to tell him.

"Firstly, that jutsu there isn't exactly a time-traveling jutsu. It is but it's also a jutsu that sends the user to another world. As you may or may not know, our world is one of the many parallel worlds that run in the grand scheme of time. That jutsu doesn't just send you back in time but into another world... And you cannot come back."

"Furthermore, there is a very restricted requirement to be able to use this jutsu. The user must be able to connect with his person in that world in other to establish a link allowing the user to go. So if you cannot establish this connection, the jutsu is useless. In the first place, this jutsu was created for people to travel to another world in hopes of doing something he/she couldn't do in the current world."

After listening to it all, Naruto just grinned and just said, "So I just need to connect to my other self in another world to get there? I thought it'd be something harder!" Kyuubi looked at Naruto incredulously.

"Naruto, it's not that easy. Even I do not know what that specific connection is. The people who have used it from my memories were certainly not using it for your reasons as well. And even then, I can count the number of people who was able to succeed on one paw."

"I don't care! I'm still going to try this out! There is no failure in my dictionary!" And with that Naruto ran off to make plans. If he was to leave, he would need to prepare including his successor. 'Aw man... I hope the people don't chew me out too much on this...'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, Naruto went off to find Sasuke and as expected found him sitting in the one cafe he always have every single morning. "Ohayo Sasuke-teme!" Naruto waved at him and sat in a seat across him. "That thing you bought me certainly is... a surprise."

"Hn, so I take it you are going to attempt it?" Sasuke asked, putting down his cup of tea.

"Yeah, I just thought to come to you first to thank you for it and hope you come to the Council meeting later on."

Sasuke looked at his sworn-brother and smiled, "I knew you would try and do it if given the chance. The world is already a better place thanks to you, I doubt the people here would have any qualms in you attempting this. I'll be there Naruto."

"Thanks Sasuke! See you laters!" And Naruto went to the roofs heading towards Konohamaru's home to tell him about the Council meeting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

To his unexpected expectations, the meeting went well, a unanimous vote even. He told everyone there his intentions in regards to the jutsu and stating his resignation while announcing Konohamaru to be the next Hokage. Everyone in the council knew Naruto and how he has been since the war. Naruto has went over the duty of Hokage and created peace throughout the entire shinobi world. Konohamaru was also a very promising shinobi and he takes after a lot after Naruto so the people have nothing to deny Naruto in his quest for a better future, if even in another world.

After the end of the meeting, he was stopped by Hyuga Hanabi and Akimichi Choji.

"Naruto, you must please save Shikamaru and Ino. PLEASE." Choji requested while grasping Naruto's hand in his own. Choji was the only one out of the trio that lived and he had been eating away at him for the longest time. It was only 2 years ago he started reverting back to his former self under the constant meetings with Naruto who tried to pull him together and succeeded.

"I will Choji. I promise you I will save them this time, and I don't go back on my words. You know it!" Choji smiled a sincere smile. Being with Naruto personally for some time, he has looked up to Naruto. Naruto lost much more precious people than he did and yet he still lives each day to the fullest unlike himself after the war.

"Naruto-sama, I trust this time you will protect my sister?" Hanabi asked while glaring at Naruto. She doesn't blame Naruto for her beloved sister's death, no, she blames herself from being unable to save her sister because she was too young. Naruto understood Hanabi's glare was more a plea, and he patted her head.

"Don't worry Hanabi-chan. I will make sure this time around, everything will be better. It will be." Hanabi smiled at the blonde Hokage, a true man and a very kind one and whenever he says he's going to make it happen, he will do everything in his power to accomplish that goal. Which is the very main reason everyone in the shinobi world thanks Naruto for each and every passing day free of fear.

The day after the council meeting, Naruto asked for the village's attention and opinions and more to his elation, no one in the village rejected his quest either. They all cheered him on wishing him luck. With tears forming at his eyes, Naruto could only wave at them while smiling.

At the end of the day, Naruto along with Sakura, Sasuke, and Lee went to have dinner at the BBQ restaurant.

"Naruto-kun! I wish you good luck in your venture! And please do save Neji-kun as well!" Lee said pleadingly at Naruto.

"Don't worry Lee, I will make sure everyone lives this time around. I will stop Madara before he even summons the Juubi."

Sakura looked at the blonde who she thinks of as a brother. "Naruto, please don't over do it okay? And make sure you eat well and brush your teeth twice a day. Wash your clothes properly and put-"

"I get it! Jeez kaa-sama." Sakura lightly bops him in the head with a hand chop.

"Naruto, I know you know what I want you to do so I'll spare you the talk. I do, however, want to tell you to remember that you aren't alone. Even if you go into a world different than ours, the people are still there and they will believe in you. You tend to forget that you have people behind you sometimes, remember you don't become a Hokage, the-"

"People chooses you to become Hokage." Naruto finishes. "I know Sasuke, I know. It's just, sometimes I get tunnel vision you know? I feel like if I don't get this done, something bad is going to happen."

"We know Naruto, we've been with you since we were 8. Just please, don't over do it okay? Remember we love you." Sakura said softly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After dinner, Naruto went to Kyuubi asking for help on the jutsu. The first seal in the scroll is for establishing a link to the other world but it doesn't explain what is needed to establish and how. The only thing Kyuubi could suggest is pour chakra into the seal and see what happens. Naruto did as suggested and nothing happened. He tried again and again to no avail. It was past midnight until Kyuubi told Naruto to go home and leave him with the scroll to study. After a small argument, Naruto left defeated.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'Help... Somebody... Anybody...! Ji-san! Ahhhhhh!' Naruto woke with a start. Clutching his head, 'What was that? Who was that voice?' The voice was young but Naruto can't help but think that voice is his. 'But I don't sound like a girl...' And a small revelation dawned. He got up quickly, made himself presentable and ran out his apartment towards Kyuubi.

"Kurama! I heard a voice in my dreams or at least I think it's a dream. The voice was asking for help, could this be the connection?"

"Probably. This scroll only describes the connection to be established as something you must have in common whatever that means. Since now, assuming, you have a connection, you just need to use that final seal to enact the jutsu." Naruto nodded and proceeded with forming the handseals needed to create the fuuinjutsu. Naruto hesitated for a moment at the final hand seal biting his lower lips.

"If you're worried about farewells, I can do it for you Naruto." Naruto looked up at Kyuubi and said thanks smiling. He performed the final hand seal needed and slammed it into the ground. Runes started spreading under Naruto's hand and then wrapped around him until it became a cocoon of runes. It started to shrink and just before it disappeared out of existence, Kyuubi shot a small amount of chakra into the disappearing cocoon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

First it was all dark and then when Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself in a river of a sort but he was flying. The river was turquoise in color, it is a beautiful spectacle. Naruto stopped spectating at the surroundings when he realized he doesn't know what to do at point and started to panic.

"Stop panicking Naruto," Naruto looked besides him to find a very miniature size Kyuubi. "I sent a small clone of me to explain what is going to happen from here on. Currently you are in the Life Stream, a stream that holds all life that travels in and out of every single world. What you need to do now is to focus on that connection and follow it. If you cannot, you will be stuck here forever."

Naruto nodded and started concentrating. A few minutes past and then he heard it.

'Help...'

'Help... somebody...'

Naruto opened his eyes and he saw it, an orange line appeared in front of him as if a guideline towards his goal. "Take it Naruto, it'll bring you to what you want to go to." Kyuubi started flickering and said, "Guess this is about as far as I go. Good luck Naruto and good bye... Thanks for everything. Really."

Naruto looked his long time partner. The one being that was with him since the beginning of his life, literally. "Good bye, partner. Thank you for being there for me. I was never alone because you were there as well in me." Kyuubi grinned at Naruto and disappeared. Naruto looking ahead pulled at the orange line and he disappeared from the Life Stream. 'My other self eh... Heh. I'm coming!'

"One more thing, apparently depending on how far back you go, your body will also change accordingly, as in you getting younger. I don't know how that's going to affect you but just a heads up gaki." Kyuubi whispered.

'NANI?!' was Naruto's last thoughts at the time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

October 10th. For any normal children, whenever it is their birthday, it is supposedly a day of happiness and love and warmth. There are many children in this world, however, that doesn't know of such beautiful things and may never will either due to whatever circumstances pushed onto them. One such child is a 8-years-old girl, Uzumaki Misaki. A little girl of about 4'2'', she wears a long long sleeved kimono with a short skirt to not hinder mobility. She also wears knee socks along with traditional ninja tabi. She wears her hair in a high pony-tail and her bangs framing her face and the front bangs covers her eyes slightly.

Stumbling in the darkness, not because there isn't light but because she is blind due to an accident some years ago, Misaki tries to maneuver through the alleys back to her home. Earlier today, she had a birthday celebration with the Sandaime Hokage but she having to face the evils of society head on, found very little to no happiness in that celebration.

Sarutobi as like every year, buys her a new yukata kimono to wear and this year was no different. A new one to match her growing height, even if not by much, Sarutobi still does so. The girl never expressed a like in a particular thing aside from the times he visits her and talks with her. He tried to stay with her as long as possible each and every birthday buy could never stay all day with her.

She is thankful of the Hokage being there for her every available times he can permit. After the little party, she went her way to the top of the Hokage Mountain and sat there. Being blind for more than half her life, Misaki has found other means of perceiving the word, that is to say using her other 4 senses as well as her chakra, unknowingly. She, however, dozed off on the Mountain and by the time she woke, it was nightfall. Misaki started panicking and made her way down the mountain.

She knows the villagers dislikes her but not many dares to lift a finger to her least they face the wrath of the Hokage but on this one particular day, the villagers shows no quarter. They would talk more, throw stuff at her, and to an even more extreme point, attack her. One incident 4 years ago left her blind, in this exact same day and from then on, she never stayed out late. There were also other times where people dared to attack her because she was blind and because of that, her body is already one like a shinobi who has been in war far too long. Scars and bruises and burns run rampant in places that is thankfully hidden in clothes and knee socks. Other children already bullies her and sometimes abuse her because of their parents, if they saw how bad she looked, who knows what more would happen.

Misaki was about 2 houses down and feeling elated to having not meeting anyone hostile on the way, she dashed out of the shadows and made a beeline towards her apartment. This action, however, backfired and having sensed the hostility and hearing the wind break due to objects flying, she barely evaded the shurikens that are now lodged onto the spot she was at before. Misaki can feel 4-5 people up on the rooftops and berated herself for nothing checking her surroundings.

As soon as the 5 shinobi started moving, she started running down another alley.

"Come back you demon brat!"

"It's time you face justice!"

"There's no escape!"

Misaki doesn't know what she did wrong, she certainly has never done anything the past 4 years and she highly doubts her infant self could've done anything wrong either but regardless she ran. The problem at this point is the yelling drew other people, villagers and other shinobi alike. Misaki kept running from alley to alley to finally a dead end. One exit of the alley blocked by villagers and behind her shinobi as well as on top. Misaki started backing to a wall and sat down trembling.

"Help... Somebody... Anybody! Jiji-san!" Misaki screamed out.

"MISAKI!" Sarutobi yelled out. He was right outside the crowd trying to move in along with a couple other ANBU. They however, cannot lift a finger against civilians and the other shinobi are proving to be a very big hassle as some were blocked by civilians and any mistake could prove fatal. Sarutobi nonetheless kept trying to push through while looking in horror as the villagers moved in on her with one raising a shovel ready to bash the poor girl. 'No!'

The shovel came down and hit nothing. A couple feet away, a boy wearing an orange short-sleeved haori with red flames at the bottom was holding Masaki. One look at her and the boy knew this was himself in this world. He stood up carrying the little girl bridal style and looked himself. 'Oh gawd dammit! I'm like 12 or 13!? This was NOT what I expected! DAMN YOU KYUUBI!' Naruto screamed in his mind. 'And my clothes shrunk too?! The heck is this jutsu!?'

Naruto's mind rant got broken as the villagers started moving surrounding the boy.

"Boya, you shouldn't be here. Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"You need to get away from that demon brat."

Naruto looked around him. His eyes flared and before he could reply, he heard a very familiar voice. "Misaki!" Sarutobi cried out again. "Whoever you know, please get her to safety!" Naruto looked at the direction where the voice came from and saw Sarutobi Hiruzen. The person he saw as a grandfather. He almost started crying but he snapped out of his thoughts as attacks started coming in from everywhere.

Pulling out a three-pronged kunai, he flicked it at a opening just so he could Hirashin out of the current vicinity. Afterwards he threw the kunai straight at Sarutobi and flickered right before it nearly hit him. Naruto stood on of a villager's head scratching his head sheepishly. "Sorry if that scared you jiji-san."

Sarutobi and the ANBU took a look at the boy and was shocked at the resemblance the boy bore with the Yondaime. They snapped out of their thoughts as they realized Misaki is safe. Sarutobi put a hand on Naruto and they flickered out and the ANBU done the same. The villagers and shinobi were very confused at what happened. One moment the boy was there and the next he completely disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarutobi along with Naruto, Misaki and the 2 ANBU appeared on top of the Hokage Tower. There were so many questions but before anyone else said anything, Naruto started, "Before we start with the questions, why don't we go to someplace more safe and soundproof ne?" The Hokage and the ANBU looked at the boy and they nodded in agreement and went into the office.

As Naruto went into the office, nostalgia hit. After his death, much of the office was changed and renovated by Tsunade. "Wow, it's been a while since I've been in your office jiji-san." Naruto said as he went and sat down on the couch with Misaki still in his arms who was clutching onto his clothes with all her might. She was thoroughly as confused as the other 3 people present in the room.

Sarutobi started with the questions, "Who are you?" Naruto had to think for a while. Should he tell them about his circumstances or not?

'Might as well, keeping secrets is never a good thing anyways. Yosh!' Naruto started smiling. "Alright, what I'm about to say is going to sound unbelievable but it's the truth and nothing but the truth." Sarutobi motioned Naruto to continue.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Rokudaime Hokage. I'm from the future of another world." The people present in the room looked at Naruto as if he grew another head. Just before they even said anything more, Naruto took out the necklace he gotten. "See? I got this necklace from Tsunade-baachan when she became Hokage." Sarutobi looked at the necklace and some suspicions were erased but...

"Ok, say you do come from the future, why are you here? What are you hoping to accomplish Uzumaki-san?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto explained his circumstances, how his world as finally achieved the peace that Jiraiya have dreamed of, a world of peace where war is a thing in the past now. However, with what its for, too many good people have died. Far too many. Naruto left out the specific names. "I don't want to see anyone precious to me die anymore. And you can call me Naruto, no need to be so formal... If anything, I should be the one jiji-san."

"You know how unbelievable your story sounds right Uzu-... Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded in reply. "So saying your story is true, I highly doubt the village would allow a 12-years-old boy to be Hokage. May you explain that?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Well, I wasn't reading the jutsu and its effects. Apparently as I travel, my body would become younger to accommodate the timeline. Or at least that's what Kyuubi told me." At mention of the name, the 3 shinobi in the room tensed up. Sensing this, Naruto explained, "Kyuubi in my world is a citizen of Konohagakure and he's a really nice... fox. Really. I'm sure the Kyuubi here is the same as well, given enough time that is... He's still mad you know."

"So is the Kyuubi...?" Sarutobi wondered.

"No, the Kyuubi is no longer in me. I found a way to set him free without ending myself. It wasn't easy just so you know."

All this talk, Misaki didn't fully understand. The only thing she understood was this Naruto person, who's still holding her on his lap, came from a place that's very far away and he's supposed to be her? She couldn't understand the concepts. She suddenly realized she was really tired and sleepy and yawned. That yawned bought the attention of the shinobi in the room to her. Naruto himself just remembered he was still holding onto her.

"Sorry um... Misaki-chan?" Misaki turned her head towards to where she thinks Naruto's face is at.

"It's okay Uzumaki-san. Although I would appreciate if you allow me to sit myself." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly and set her down on the seat next to him. After doing so, he noticed she hasn't opened her eyes the entire time he saved her.

"Ne Misaki-chan, are you okay? You can open your eyes now. The bad people aren't anywhere near. "

Misaki only turned towards Naruto and replied, "It wouldn't matter. I'm blind." Tick... tock...

"Nani?" Naruto cocked his head sideways and looked at Sarutobi for an explanation and explaining Sarutobi did. By the end of it, Naruto was seething with anger. "I know I can't really blame them but this still makes me so...!" Naruto clenched his fists so hard they were turning white.

"Uzumaki-san, it's okay."

"What do you mean it's okay?!" Naruto yelled out standing up. Looking at her, Naruto only sucked his teeth and sat back down. If Misaki was anything like him, she is a very forgiving person.

"I may have lost my sight now but I can still 'see' using other methods. I can still hear, touch, taste, and feel. It's okay really. Thank you for your concern Uzu-"

"Naruto. You don't need to be so formal to me too, it feels weird." Naruto then looked at Sarutobi. "Jiji-san, I have a request. Since I don't have a place to stay in this world or anything, can I go live with Misaki-chan? I would have a place to stay and I can protect her."

Sarutobi pondered on this. On one hand, it would benefit greatly to Misaki to have someone like Naruto with her but on the other hand, the boy was an enigma. Looking at his eyes however, he knew there was no reason to not trust Naruto. "Permission granted. Since you both have the same last names, I'll just put you in the village records as her brother. Will that be fine?"

"Yatta! Awesome, I always wanted to be a big brother! And now I have this cute little imouto!" Naruto said pumping both fists in the air. He then got up and turned to Misaki, "I'll be under your care from now on Misaki-chan!"

Misaki couldn't say anything at first. She was going to have someone live with her who is going to be her brother and protect her. She kept thinking she's dreaming and felt very faint. Before passing out, she merely replied politely, "I'll be under your care as well Naruto-niisan." And then she fell asleep. Everyone tensed up as she closed her eyes but hearing her breathing, they sighed in relief seeing as she just feel asleep.

"Ne jiji-san, I have one more request... Would you so happen to have the names of the people who did this to Misaki-chan?" Naruto asked, his face passive.

"I may have some of them. You're not going to-" Sarutobi got cut off.

"I was the Hokage, I wouldn't fall so low as to kill them no. Don't worry, I'm just going to... Have some fun ne? There won't be any injuries, just some fun..." Naruto crackled darkly. Sarutobi and the ANBU winced at the sight the blonde. Who knew he could have such a side to him? Sarutobi stood up and moved to a nearby shelf and procured a scroll.

"This is a personal and private record. Please do not miss-use it Naruto-kun." Sarutobi then handed Naruto the scroll.

"I won't. You can trust me -attebayo!" Naruto placed the scroll in his jacket and turned around to pick up Misaki.

"I assume you know where she lives?"

"The apartment by the south side with the balcony?" Sarutobi nodded and Naruto went to pick up Misaki bridal style. 'A family eh?' Smiling with his goofy smile, he started to walk out. "See you around jiji-san, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei!" And Naruto left leaving two bewildered ANBU. Sarutobi chuckled.

'Rokudaime Hokage eh? And Tsunade is the Godaime because of him. He's certainly something.' Sarutobi dismissed the two ANBU knowing Naruto can more than take care of the girl. 'Hirashin. Minato, your daughter, or son, has certainly grown to be a fine young man.'

The next morning, screams can be heard throughout the village at various locations.

"WHY ARE ALL MY CLOTHES PINK!?"

"AHHH! FROGS! AHHHHHHH!"

Sarutobi could only smile looking through the mission requests to clear the frogs and cleaning clothes come in. 'So that's what he meant by fun.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

R&R. Tell me what you doods think. Flames welcome. o3o

There may be instances where I re-upload a chapter to fix grammar mistakes or content.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bonds

**A/N: **After reading my work, I realized I forgot to make Naruto prepare for his trip so now he has no spare clothing. I'll figure something out or do what Kishimoto does and make clothes magically. Magic~

Also, I've gotten a couple reviews and some other PMs about how... bullshit chapter 1 was in certain parts and I'll have to tell you doods that I somewhat agree but I needed something to advance the story. One particular part someone mentioned was how the Hokage couldn't get into the crowd surrounding Misaki and I can only say this, there wasn't enough time. The moment he shouted her name, the villagers were already ready to begin the assault.

Furthermore, the Kawarimi is a jutsu used to substitute yourself with another object that isn't too far away.

Without further ado! Chapter 2! Yeah this was pretty fast but the next chapter and following may not be updated as quickly.

**Chapter 2 - Bonds**

* * *

**Rewind a bit after Sarutobi dismissed Kakashi and Yamato~**

The two ANBU were back in the ANBU headquarters still trying to wrap their minds over what had occurred a while ago.

'_Time traveling? Alternate world? Hokage?_' They still cannot believe in a single word the boy who appeared out of nowhere said. However, Sarutobi believed the boy named Naruto and the two ANBU believed in Sarutobi so they have no other choice but to believe in Naruto as well but they will still be on their guard.

"Kakashi-sempai, what do you think of that boy... Naruto?" Yamato asked as he started taking off his armor.

"I don't know what to think. Hokage-sama believes in his story though, what else can we do?" Kakashi said as he stowed away his armor and mask and took out his flak jacket from the locker.

"I don't know why but there's this nagging feeling that I can trust him. He did also use Yondaime's signature technique and the people he taught the technique promised to never tell anyone its secrets." Yamato really felt as if he somehow knew Naruto for a very long time now, that he could trust him with his life.

"I know Minato-sensei doesn't have any relatives and Misaki is their first child. There's also no mistake about how Naruto looks exactly like Kushina-san and Minato-sensei as well. Maa, we'll just have to keep a close watch as usual," Kakashi said as he finished suiting up and closed his locker. Yamato nodded as he also finished and the two headed out.

* * *

Naruto got to the apartment and took out his own keys out of habit but was surprised the key fit the keyhole. Not one to contemplate on minor things, he entered and said, "Tadaima!" Looking around the apartment, it was nearly exactly the same layout as his own but much more cleaner. Scrolls were stacked in one place and clothes weren't strewn all over the place like his was and there was a light smell of lavender. Naruto fidgeted a bit as he has never been a girl's room before so he felt as if he's intruding.

He carefully placed Misaki on the bed and went to see if there's anything in the fridge which he highly doubts there's any. He opened it to find a jar of pickles. One pickle to be precise. He sat down at the table and opened up the scroll Sarutobi gave him. It was a long list of people, first half for civilians and the latter for shinobi, and what their consequences were. Naruto frowned as he went through the part for civilians; most of them had a pardon because of the Civilian Council and there wasn't any proof of them being there because they had an 'alibi'. Figures.

Going through the remaining part, Naruto lit up a bit. The shinobi caught red-handed at the scene were either exiled from the village becoming Missing Nin or killed on the spot, and there was a comment next to some of those that became Missing Nin stating they were hunted down and killed. The remaining shinobi on the list were either demoted, sent to the Interrogation Section for questioning by Ibiki and/or Anko (Naruto shuddered), or stripped of their shinobi rights and became civilians. There were also some comments next to some stating how some were incapacitated by 'unknown' means such as one having his entire chakra system destroyed and one other becoming a eunuch.

Having seen enough, Naruto stood up and performing the cross Tiger seal, "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" Three Naruto clones poofed into existence and understanding his orders went out to go buy groceries and supplies and as a measure for safety, the clones did a Henge before heading out.

After that Naruto took a look around and noticed the apartment was really clean, not much dust collected around. '_Misaki is blind but she uses other ways to live. She sure is impressive_.' He walked over to the bed and kneel down all the while watching her. '_A family..._' Naruto perked up and remembered the raven-haired boy. Frowning at the fact he somewhat forgot about Sasuke, he contemplated on what to do from here on.

For one thing, if he wanted to teach Misaki, it would prove somewhat difficult as he has no experience with blind people, at least in the teaching aspect. He's taught Konohamaru before and he turned out fine. And he needed to turn Sasuke to not be a emotion-less freak. He was broken out of his thoughts as Misaki stirred in bed.

* * *

Misaki was having a dream about having a family, a mother, a father, and a brother. Even though he couldn't see their faces, she was feeling an emotion she only felt on some occasions with the Hokage, happiness. However, the dream started to fade as her family started moving further and further away. She started chasing after them, "Matte, tou-san, haha-ue, nii-san!" And everything went dark.

Next thing she knew, she was awake and became aware of her surroundings. She was home in her bed and before she could wonder about how she got here, she noticed a presence next to her and she sat up but before she could say anything, Naruto beat her to it, "Konbanwa Misaki-chan!" Naruto said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Several moments ticked by until she remember what happened last she was awake. "Naruto-san."

"Maa Misaki-chan, you don't need to be so formal with me." Naruto requested but the girl only merely replied, "Hokage-sama said one should always show the proper respect towards another."

"But if the person requests the other to do as such, isn't it proper respect to abide by those wishes?" Misaki couldn't give a reply, Naruto's right. Not doing as requested would be disrespectful.

"You can call me nii-san as well! I don't mind."

"Naruto-niisan," the word left a weird aftertaste that Misaki doesn't feel comfortable with. More like Misaki doesn't know what the emotion she's feeling upon saying that word. Not knowing the luxuries of life, she doesn't know that the feeling she's experiencing is bliss. Her thoughts were cut short as her stomach started growling.

Misaki blushed a little as Naruto laughed at her dismay. Just as if the clones knew what transpired, they all came in with groceries and supplies, "We're back boss!" one of them said. Naruto nodded at them and they each poof-ed out of existence.

Misaki was somewhat confused, she felt and sensed 3 more Naruto and then they disappeared without a trace. Not understanding why, she decided to ask, "Naruto-niisan, why was there 4 of you?"

"Ah that? That's a jutsu that you may learn later. It's called the Kage Bunshin, you basically make a solid clone of yourself that contains every single aspect of yourself. It's a high level jutsu. I'll start to cook now, is there anything in particular you want aside from ramen?" Naruto stood up and went to pick up the bag of groceries and set them on the table sorting them out.

Misaki was slightly surprised at how Naruto knew she loved to eat ramen but didn't think much of it. There was one other thing she loved to have, "I like to eat omelette as well."

"Ehh, that's a surprise. I personally don't have another favorite food aside from ramen. Okay, omelette coming right up! Among other things." After the war and when Naruto became Hokage, Sakura visited him at his house and was thoroughly disgusted. There were stacks and stacks of ramen all over. A man nearing 20 was still eating cup ramen and so she did what every other respectable sister would do; beat him half to death until he learned how to cook right. Surprisingly Naruto picked it up quite easily and became really good at it.

Misaki doesn't know what to do in this situation. This is the first time ever someone aside from Sarutobi cooking for her, someone to talk to, someone who would be living with her from now on. Naruto broke her out of her thoughts, "Misaki-chan, you're attending the academy now right?" Misaki replied with a nod. Naruto continued, "Are the teachers even teaching you anything? I would assume not aside from Iruka-sensei right?" Misaki nodded again. Naruto sighed as he put his attention back to cutting up the vegetables.

"Well that's going to change Misaki-chan. From now on, I will teach you as well. Learn whatever you can from school and I'll give you lessons personally when you get home. Oh and have you tried to make any friends yet?"

Misaki had to think a little about this. She had somewhat attempted to introduce herself to the other classmates but most of them ignored her, most likely their parents having something to do with this. There was someone she had a conversation with occasionally though, "Hyuga Hinata. We talk and have lunch together sometimes." Naruto faltered a little, Hinata really? From his memories, she was extremely shy even towards other people.

"So do you consider her as a friend?" Naruto asked as he started battering the eggs.

"I don't really know what's a friend," Misaki said with a hint of sadness. "But she is comforting to be around with. She's really shy though, she won't talk unless I start up a topic which was usually about class and the lessons, and she fidgets quite a bit." Yep, now that sounds like her Naruto thought with a smile.

"You should try asking her to be your friend. A friend, a true friend, is one that understands you and helps you when you need it most whether through good times or bad times. Although sometimes a friend may do something to hurt you, you have to try understand why because when you do so, you'll find a better friend within them even if it will end badly. And I can assure you Hinata-chan will be one of your precious people."

It was silent for a while before Misaki finally asked the big question, "How does one make a friend?"

Naruto stopped for a moment and replied cheerfully, "Why, by asking of course! If you want someone to be your friend and that person wants you as well, then that question will definitely not go unanswered. In life, you will have to step into unfamiliar places Misaki-chan and through those journeys, you will find many things that you never knew before, both wonderful and bad things. You can't go on living in a little box, I'll make sure of that."

Misaki nodded and there was an awkward silence, to Naruto anyways as Misaki was used to being silent, until Naruto finished cooking dinner. Naruto knew there wouldn't be any plates or bowls of sort and opening two cabinets proved his guess right. He went to one of the bags of supplies and took out the dinnerware consisting of chopsticks, cups, bowls, plates, etc. He set the table and said, "Dinner is served!"

Misaki's stomach growled in response and she blushed as Naruto laughed at her expense again. They both sat down at the table and said, "Itadakimasu!" and started eating. The dinner Naruto set up was simple, they have omelette with rice, boiled broccoli, fish, and miso soup, a classical meal. Misaki took a bite out of her omelette and she paused. It was simply divine and heavenly, it was like the food was deliberately attacking her taste buds. She swallowed and she felt another attack from the food, it was easy to swallow and the texture of the omelette was just right and as the piece of food went down her esophagus, the taste just kept oozing out. Misaki started eating faster but still had the grace and manners that Sarutobi taught her.

Naruto was smiling as he looked at the younger girl eat and told her to be careful of the soup as it was a little hot. He was glad she was able to eat so happily and made a mental note of this. After they were done, Naruto started to clean up and wash the dishes, Misaki offered to help but Naruto said she should go take a bath and rest for tonight as it was a exhausting day for her no doubt. After he was done with the dishes and Misaki still in the bath, Naruto took out the list of people that needed a little punishment. He used Kage Bunshin to make 20 clones and each had a list as well. The clones all went to work, it was going to be an interesting night.

Naruto then took out a storage scroll and opened it. It was the scroll containing all his clothes including his orange with frog heads, at random places, pajamas. His pajamas were custom tailored, he couldn't let go of the orange and the frogs was a reminder of Jiraiya. The tailor who made them looked at Naruto incredulously when he made the request but didn't bother questioning the Hokage about his preference of clothes.

After Misaki finished her bath and came out, the moment she laid on her bed she fell asleep. Misaki had never fallen asleep before so fast, on top of the attack she had earlier that day, Naruto was there and he gave her a sense of security in which she noticed subconsciously and lowered her guard. Naruto tucked her in and took his turn in the bath. After finishing up, he went to make sure the doors and windows were properly locked and as an added measure of safety, he placed a seal on them that will blare out if they get opened. Naruto then took a blanket, turned off the lights and went over to the sofa and slept.

Two people who were watching on the roof across then left after seeing Naruto's safety precautions. They knew at that point, Misaki is in good hands.

* * *

**Daybreak~**

Hanasaki Irou was having a blissful sleep with his wife. He used to be a shinobi but he was stripped of his rights, now he was just a blacksmith. He blames his current position on the 'Demon brat' as he so nicely puts it. Feeling the sun through the curtains, he opened one eye and froze. He closed it and opened it again and closed it and opened both eyes this time. He rubbed his eyes for a good 5 seconds before looking at his ceiling again; it was pink. That wasn't the only thing pink, he sat up and noticed the entire room was pink, literally. The bedsheets were pink, the furniture were pink, heck he was pink as he looked at the mirror. He did the one logical thing anyone would do in his current situation, he screamed.

* * *

Ryuuzaki Kei was having a blissful dream until it started to fade. He was then suddenly aware of something moving in the bedsheets, thinking it was his wife's hand, he grabbed it and immediately froze and was wide awake. The thing he grabbed was wet and slimy and it was making a 'kero' sound. In fact, he hears a lot of 'kero' sounds around him and he sat up. Frogs, frogs, FROGS everywhere! He did the one logical thing anyone would do in his current situation, he screamed and a frog jumped into his mouth out of shock and Ryuuzaki Kei fainted. His wife didn't fare any better as she jumped out the window into more frogs!

* * *

It was a day to be written down in history. No one knows how the people who were affected got painted all pink without them noticing or anyone for that matter. The doors and windows showed no signs of breaking in. And then there was the frogs, it was a mystery as to how anyone can collect more than 300 of them without anyone hearing them being transported. It was a day to be known as, "The Mystery of Pink and Kero." Elsewhere a certain blonde was laughing so hard he nearly fell off the roof watching a woman jump out of a window from ground floor with frogs all over her and into more frogs. No injuries were sustained but some people's prides were destroyed completely as some ran out of their homes in pink sleeping clothes screaming like a girl.

The economy had a minor boom as mission requests came in to fix the frog plague and cleaning out the paint. It would take a whole week to get all the frogs out of Konoha and back to ponds and rivers.

* * *

When Naruto got back home, he saw Misaki already dressed and ready waiting for his return as he asked her to after breakfast.

"Naruto-niisan, where did you go?" Naruto was still smiling from the ordeal he saw the people were in.

"Oh nothing Misaki-chan, just something I had to go check out. Yosh, it's time for school and from today on, I'll be walking with you there okay?" Misaki nodded liking the idea of having someone being with her but her face didn't show her elation. After sending her to school, Naruto said, "Do try what we talked about last night okay?" Misaki nodded and Naruto ruffled her hair. Misaki being a very formal person did not like someone ruffling her hair so she pushed Naruto's hand off but he ruffled her some more with his other hand and she gave up. She had to admit one thing, it felt nice. Naruto gave her a comb to fix it before heading off towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Naruto went up to the receptionist desk and asked the woman working if the Hokage was free. She looked at the time schedule the Hokage gave her for the day and told Naruto he was free to go up and see him. Naruto said a thank you and went upstairs to the Hokage's room. He knocked on the door and the Hokage ushered him to come in.

"Ohayo oji-san!" Naruto said cheerfully. Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork and smiled as he saw the young blond.

"Ah Naruto-kun, how was your morning today?"

Naruto straightened up and replied, "It was good. I sent Misaki-chan off to school and there wasn't any issues." Naruto noticed the glares and he knew Misaki did too but she showed no sign of caring.

As Sarutobi sifted through the papers, he asked Naruto, "I assume the incidents this morning is your doing Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tried to look as innocent as possible, "Whatever do you mean Hokage-sama? Last night I was eating dinner with Misaki-chan and we went to sleep afterwards. Kakashi-sensei can vouch for me seeing he was sitting across the street watching us." Sarutobi knew Naruto was the one who caused the uproar this morning and personally, he liked the idea.

"Jokes aside now Naruto-kun, we need to discuss about your current role in all things. You're currently listed as a civilian which I assume you want changed. What sort of role would you like right now?" Naruto was thinking the same thing as well. Jounin and Chuunin was out of the question here seeing as they get pulled away from the village often to finish mission requests. Which leaves a very small amount of roles and he asked, "If I become ANBU, can I be assigned as a personal ANBU to you oji-san?"

By becoming ANBU and the Hokage's personal ANBU force, he takes orders from and only from the Hokage. The ANBU Corps and Council will not have any say in the matter in regards to the Hokage's personal ANBU force. Sarutobi took in what Naruto said and thought about it, certainly it would be the ideal job seeing as his personal ANBU force is to remain the village at all times unless ordered, this way it would kill three birds with one stone; the Council can't ask any questions, Naruto can stay and protect Misaki, and have a job to sustain both of them.

He looked up to Naruto thinking about who would be the best choice to test him in his abilities and running through his mind, he knows of only two candidates; Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko. He decided to go with the former seeing as Anko was still in an unstable state. "I shall have Hatake Kakashi test you on your abilities, the test will be in one week. I assume you would want to check and see if any of your abilities have reduced due to your... regression of age." Naruto nodded and remembered one last thing.

"Oji-san, is there any way I can get Sasuke to live with me as well?" Sarutobi was surprised as such a question. Naruto decided to explain how Sasuke became an avenger with no friends and emotions. It took many years and problems just to get him to realize everything and set him back on the right path. Naruto didn't want Sasuke in this world to become as thus.

Sarutobi nodded thinking how it would work. Naruto was still currently listed as a civilian and a young one at that. In order for Naruto to be able to "adopt" said Uchiha, he would need to be an adult who is recognized by the system. So now Naruto has another reason to make it to ANBU and Sarutobi told Naruto he would be able to officially adopt the Uchiha after he becomes ANBU. Naruto nodded in understanding and stood up getting ready to leave, "Thank you jiji-san. I will make you proud and not have you regret your decisions." He bowed before Sarutobi and left the room.

Sarutobi made a mental note of what transpired and to watch the battle between the Kakashi and Naruto and as well as any others that would benefit specifically Anko. She needed a time out, she's been training herself hard enough that makes even Gai's training regime look like a kid's. Perhaps letting her see that there's someone else stronger than Orochimaru may make her change a bit. Maybe. Sarutobi then called for Kakashi and gave him the details who could only nod in reply. Kakashi was interested in Naruto as well and was very curious to see what else the boy could do.

* * *

When Naruto got to a training grounds, the first thing he tested was tree climbing, no problem there. He summoned a clone and ordered it to stand upside down a tree and see how long before he drops or disappears. Afterwards he tested water walking and having no issues with it, summoned a clone and ordered it to mediate on top of the river.

Next he tried to conjure up a Rasengan only to create an incomplete Rasengan that still has chakra flying all over the place. _'__Okay, need Kage Bunshin for that.' _Naruto then summoned another clone and sure enough, they were able to create a complete Rasengan. Next he tried out the Kuchiyose but that didn't work. _'Need Frog Contract... Where is Ero-Sennin when you need him?'_ Next he tried to enter Sage mode. Easy enough, he was able to gather natural energy but he felt he was getting distorted and told his clone to whack the energy out of him. _'Ok, Sage mode needs training._'

And finally, he dived deep within him to see if Kyubi's chakra for Bijuu mode was still there and it was. Naruto froze for a moment as he looked at the ball of chakra, he felt Kyubi's presence within him and warped himself to the cage. And there lie the Kyubi No Kitsune, who was sleeping. "Kurama?! The heck you're doing here?!"

Kyubi opened one eye and saw Naruto. He sat up while stretching and replied, "I'm Kurama yet not Kurama. I'm merely a shadow created by what remains of the original Kurama's chakra left behind. Much like your father and mother. You can also say I'm created through your imagination as well." Kyubi said as he propped himself on one arm. "You ain't getting rid of me that easily gaki." Kyubi said as he smirked.

"Damn and I thought I was finally free of you fuzzbutt." Naruto said sarcastically. "Nice to see you again, even if you're not really here." Naruto walked up to Kyubi who lowered his head and Naruto put one hand on Kyubi's snout and both exchanged one of their silent greetings. They both smiled with glee and Naruto exited. _'Well that was unexpected, a good one but still unexpected nonetheless._'

So for the rest of the time, Naruto practiced gathering natural energy until it was time to pick Misaki up.

* * *

**Rewind back to when Naruto dropped Misaki off~**

People were used to seeing Misaki coming to school alone and they usually throw some harsh words at her. Today though, she was accompanied by a taller male blonde who looks just like her aside from being male and older. One very 'brave' boy decided to bully the younger blond and said, "Hey dummy, who's the big one? Your dumb boyfriend? Hahaha-" And the boy shut up as soon as he felt the killer intent from Naruto. The poor boy doesn't know what he was feeling but he couldn't breath nor move and started wetting himself and shit his pants.

Then all attention was bought to the boy who would be very humiliated now if he didn't faint from fear. The boy's mom picked him up and ran away as fast as she could. The other children made a mental note, _'Do not insult older blond. Dangerous, very VERY dangerous. Better yet, do not insult either!'_ And from there on, Misaki was never verbally abused ever again.

Misaki felt Naruto's killing intent, something she felt a lot of times and was glad it wasn't directed towards her. Having enhanced smell, she wrinkled her nose and covered it the moment the pungent smell of urine and feces reached her.

Naruto bid her goodbye and promised her he'd be waiting for her to come out after school. Misaki nodded and went into the building while avoiding the people who tried to trip her, as usual. She reached her designated room and feeling the presence of Hinata, Misaki took her usual spot next to her in the back rows.

"Ohayo Hinata-san."

"O-ohayo Misaki-chan." Hinata whispered out while fidgeting with her fingers. They both sat in silence for a while as the class waited for their sensei to come in. Misaki was trying to bring up the subject asking Hinata to be her friend but some reason unknown to herself, she can't bring it up. Try as she might, every time she tried to open her mouth, nothing came out so she gave up when Iruka-sensei came in.

**Lunch break~**

Lunch wasn't one of the times Misaki liked, mainly because she usually just have one sandwich for lunch, which she made out of nearly outdated bread and food. This time, however, was a bento box made by Naruto and if last night's dinner and this morning's breakfast was any indication, this would be a very pleasant meal. She sat at her usual spot under a tree with Hinata who noticed the bento box. Usually Hinata set aside some food from her bento for Misaki knowing her state of meals so it's no surprise that Hinata herself was surprised.

Thinking back this morning, Hinata saw Misaki walking to school with a older boy who was also blond like Misaki. Hinata decided to ask, "A-ano Misaki-chan... W-was that b-boy you were w-walking with t-this m-morning your b-brother?"

Misaki didn't answer immediately thinking back what Naruto told her which was to tell anyone who asks that he was her cousin and if any more details was required, he was Misaki's mother's sister's son. "No Naruto-niisan is my cousin. He lives with me now." After saying that, Misaki felt a rise in her chest, yet another emotion she doesn't know how to cope with but she didn't show any of it.

Hinata, however, knowing Misaki a short time but has been observing her since day 1, knows Misaki was extremely happy about having someone living with her now but she made no mention of it. "T-that's good for y-you then. I-I'm happy for y-you." Hinata said smiling at her friend.

Misaki thought this would be the perfect moment and tried to ask the question while stuttering so hard that it would put Hinata's stutter to shame, "Hinata-san, w-w-w-w-ould y-y-you l-l-like t-to b-b-be m-m-m-my f-f-f-f-f-f-friend?!" Misaki almost screamed the last part out. Misaki in her heart kept praying to whatever deity hoping Hinata accepts and she was surprised when she felt Hinata hug her.

"O-of course I'll be y-your f-friend Misaki-chan. I-I a-always t-thought of y-you as o-one." Hinata blushed at the last part. Hinata doesn't have any friends either aside from Misaki. A small smile graced Misaki's lips and Hinata gawked at it when she saw. Quickly recomposing herself, she hugged Misaki once more who also blushed at the contact that she's receiving.

"Thank you Hinata-san."

"Y-you shouldn't b-be c-calling friends w-with s-san Misaki-chan..." Hinata said while letting go of the other girl who now wore back her usual formal expression.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. I will remember that from now on." The two then ate lunch in peace and quiet and they both shared their lunches with each other. Hinata was swimming in bliss the moment she ate some of Naruto's food and Misaki can literally feel her friend glowing. The day ended without so much a since word of abuse from any other children which Misaki and Hinata was glad for.

As it was time to go home, the two girls exited together. Misaki didn't need to walk far around as she felt Naruto was standing right near the entrance waiting for her. He walked over to the two girls and looking at Hinata, he said, "Hello Hinata-san, I assume you're the friend Misaki was talking about." Hinata's face flushed as she looked the blond and at hearing that Misaki was talking about her as well.

"Y-you d-don't n-need to a-add s-san N-Naruto-san," Hinata said as she fidgeted under Naruto's gaze.

"Then you don't need to call me Naruto-san either Hinata-chan. Nice to meet you," Naruto said smiling at the girl and when Hinata saw his smile, her heart was pierced with a love arrow. She could see bubbles and shine and flowers all over Naruto's face. Misaki did not know what was going on with Hinata seeing as her heartbeat ratings go up.

"H-hai N-N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata managed to stutter out. Hinata's attendant, Kou, then came over bowed before the group of 3 and ushered Hinata to follow him home. Hinata waved goodbye to the two siblings before walking off.

Naruto waved goodbye as well and then asked Misaki, "Did you ask?" Misaki nodded rigorously and Naruto smiled as he ruffled her hair knowing she doesn't like it much. "Before we go, we need to pick up one more person." Misaki was about to ask who when Naruto found the raven-haired boy.

"Uchiha Sasuke, may I have a moment of your time please?" Naruto asked out loud bowing at the boy. Sasuke in turn walked up to the older blond and ask, "May I help you..."

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Please to make your acquaintance Uchiha-san. See the thing is, Hokage-sama has given permission for me to adopt you into our family! Misaki-chan, say hello to your other brother!" The two children just gawked at the older blond. Sure Naruto was pushing the date about him adopting Sasuke but no one has to know that. On the way home, people could see the last Uchiha getting dragged by the arm by the older of the Uzumaki siblings. Said boy was too shocked to do anything, his mouth was still wide open.

* * *

Chapter 2 done~

Please review if you have time, I would love some feedback.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bonding

**A/N:** I seem to have forgotten about how Misaki does her hair. I will find a place to remedy this issue, most likely in chapter 1 as I introduce her. She wears her hair in a high pony-tail with her bangs framing her face. Also her frontal bangs slightly covers her eyes.

I also looked at my traffic and I'm somewhat sad that out of the estimated 350 visiters, only about 1/3 of that amount feels like this story has a potential to go on. :

So far from the reviews and PMs I've gotten, people like how the story is going and also mentioning how forced chapter 1 was. I'll see what I can do about chapter 1 in a later date. Also debating on getting a beta reader but I don't know. Only issues I have is trying to write how people's expressions are.

**I forgot to put the chapter name!**

**Chapter 3 - Bonding**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was a loner, he used to take pride in having friends but ever since that one fateful night, he pushed away all his friends and acquaintances. In truth though, he was really lonely and wanted someone to care about him but the need was squashed by the fear Itachi has placed on him. Sasuke's most trusted person killed his entire family and the trauma forced Sasuke to avoid people least they betray him in any other way again.

Sasuke didn't know much about Uzumaki Masaki aside from the fact she's blind. He has played with her a few of times in the past before the Uchiha Massarce and he found her interesting especially how she perceives the world around her with her senses. Playing hide-and-seek with her was incredibly difficult on Sasuke's part since the girl can hide well enough to elude him until time was up and whenever she seeks, she'd find him in less than a minute.

Sasuke asked her once before how she was able to find him so easily and Masaki said he recognized his scent and chakra signature. Sasuke would've accused her of cheating if Itachi didn't step in saying that to be a good shinobi, one must be able to mask their chakra signatures and themselves as a whole. Sasuke grudgingly asked his brother how to mask his chakra signature and after learning to do so, Masaki had a slightly higher difficult time to find Sasuke.

Everyday Sasuke devoted himself to training whatever he knew and learned from the academy in hopes to getting strong enough to take revenge on his brother. After school, he would go to a training ground specific for academy students' use and train until it was dark.

Today, however, fate seems to have a different thing in mind for Sasuke as he's currently getting dragged away from his goal. He saw the older blond this morning from the window in class but he didn't think much of him. Then after school, the older blond called Naruto just came up and said he was going to adopt Sasuke into the family and the Hokage has given permission without his notice! His mind started questioning, "What? Why? When? How? WHY?!" He kept on going on for 10 minutes and he didn't even noticed he was already dragged to his future home.

Sasuke's thoughts were broken as Naruto said, "Tadaima!" Sasuke quickly snapped out of his daze as he noticed he was already inside and he started getting angry at the blond for dragging him away, "Hold on a second here! What are you doing?!" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto just kept dragging him over to the dinner table, "Sit down first and then we'll talk. I know of your situation Sasuke and I want to offer help."

Sasuke kept glaring at Naruto and if looks could kill, Naruto's head would've blown up by now. Grudgingly he sat down at the thought of getting stronger faster. Naruto and Misaki sat down across him. "How can you help me? You say you were adopting me, can you even do such a thing? You're not that much older than I am," Sasuke said with quite the malice in his voice. He didn't like it when things weren't going his way and right now it was definitely not what he wanted.

Naruto smiled, the fact that Sasuke was even questioning his actions in regards to adopting him into the family means he does want to be in one regardless of how he's acting. Sasuke did not like the smile, his has a nagging feeling that the teenage boy sitting in front of him is plotting something and is much more wiser than his age shows.

Naruto then replied, "Technically, you are already listed in the family register but I cannot officially bring you in the family. Yet. That will change after this week in which I will become a shinobi on paper." Sasuke glared harder, this man basically kidnapped him. "And about your other question as to how I can help you, I will personally train you here and there along with Misaki-chan here," Naruto said as he put one hand on Misaki's head.

Sasuke then turned his attention to the younger Uzumaki. Train her? The blind girl? The idea was preposterous. Sasuke doesn't know how that would even be possible and if Naruto was even capable of teaching him anything. Turning his attention back to Naruto, Sasuke asked, "What rank would you be when you become a shinobi?" Sasuke paid very close attention in class as well as going through books and notes. After all, he had to be better than everyone and anyone in his age group and Naruto who seems young to him, cannot possibly rank higher than Chuunin.

Naruto knowing what Sasuke is thinking replied with his smile getting bigger, "I will become one of the Hokage's personal ANBU Force. Meaning I will be ranked as ANBU." Sasuke's glare disappeared as his eyes widen and his mouth gaping. Misaki turned her head towards his brother's location shocked as well. Among one of her lessons with Sarutobi, she has learned how the ranking system goes. Misaki snapped out of her stupor when she remembered the conversation from last night but said nothing of it since it was supposed to be a secret.

Sasuke looked at Naruto up and down. _'He's on the same level as Itachi?!'_ Sasuke couldn't believe there's someone as strong as his brother but if what Naruto was saying is true, then he would benefit greatly by being trained by Naruto. What Sasuke doesn't know, however, is that Naruto is technically 23-years-old with the abilities that surpasses every single shinobi to date thus far._  
_

Sasuke decided to use this to his advantage, get stronger by using Naruto, defeat him and then he will be able to kill Itachi. It was perfect he thought but Naruto had other things in mind. "Alright then, when can we start training?" Sasuke asked keeping as passive face while his inner self is smirking.

Naruto raised his hand up making a stop hand, "Oh we won't be training today. Today, you will have an entire day, and night, with your new future family. I will not take no for an answer. For insurance in case you try to run, I have already locked up all the doors and windows with seals and they cannot be opened unless I do." Sasuke's eyes widened and ran for the door trying to open it but it wouldn't budge.

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's attempts in escaping and turned to Misaki, "So what did you learn today Misaki-chan, if anything at all?"

"Only a bit of history and chakra theory which Hokage-sama already taught me. So it was a refresher class today." Misaki replied.

"Were you supposed to learn anything today?" Naruto asked raising a brow.

"I don't know, I was given handouts but without special preparations, I cannot read them."

"Can I see them and what sort of preparations?" Naruto just remembered that there wasn't any way Misaki can read yet there are scrolls around meaning she was somehow capable of reading things but how?

Misaki nodded and went for her backpack. Usually, an academy student doesn't need to bring backpacks as all handouts are usually collected by the end of the class but since Misaki couldn't read nor do the exercises, the teachers didn't bother collecting hers. They give it to her just to spite her. "Whenever Hokage-sama gives me scrolls to read, he would trace the letters with chakra so I can 'read' them by reading the chakra."

"So you know how to read?" Misaki nodded in reply to Naruto's question.

Naruto thought that was an amazing idea. Leave it the Professor to have a solution like this to blind people, even if only to a certain amount of blind people. He took a look at the handouts; Math, basics of traveling, chakra molding theories, and history of Konoha. "Misaki-chan, did jiji-san teach you any math?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama have taught me math up to geometry." Naruto looked Misaki amazed that she has already learned up to that point in math. _'Ok, math not needed.__'_ Naruto put aside the math. "History?"

"Hokage-sama and Iruka-sensei have taught me on several occasions verbally." Naruto set aside that sheet as well. Questioned two more times in regards with the last two handouts resulted a no from Misaki. The teachers intents on not allowing Misaki to pass as a kunoichi is apparent. By this time, Sasuke gave up trying to open the front door and sat back down giving in to Naruto's whims.

"Sasuke, wanna try some advanced training right now?" Sasuke's mood instantly lightened up but he showed no signs of it. He muttered a "Hn," and Naruto took that as a yes. "Alright, I doubt at your level of control you would be able to this but at least you can experience what I can train you to do in the future. What you need to do is write."

Sasuke nearly fell out of his chair but before he could retort, Naruto continued, "You need to write with your chakra. Let me show you an example." Naruto took one of the handouts he set aside, turned it over to the blank side and wrote something on it with his finger, invisible to the eye. He then showed it to Sasuke, "Can you read what it says Sasuke?" Sasuke kept staring at the paper and finally said no after half a minute.

Naruto then asked Misaki if she could read it and she said, "You wrote family."

"That's right." Sasuke was confused, all he saw was a blank piece of paper and yet the girl across him, who was blind, was able to read it. "Sasuke, do you know how she's able to read it and you can't?" Sasuke shook his head and Naruto went on explaining how chakra sensors work and the level Misaki has reached went beyond the average Sensor Shinobi. Having her blind for nearly half her life now, she has adapted and grown to the point she has reached. Sasuke could only feel impressed by Misaki, never knowing her personally, he can honestly say it was a great feat.

"Alright Sasuke, now you try it. Focus your chakra into your hands and then pinpoint it to your fingers to write something. Anything." Sasuke did as told and wrote his last name. After he was done, Naruto asked Misaki, "Misaki-chan, can you read what he wrote?" Misaki was silent for a few moments and finally answered, "I don't know. It looks like a name but there's too much chakra bleeding into each line." Naruto nodded as he sensed this as well.

"Sasuke, what you just attempted to did is probably around the level of Chuunin so do not be depressed by the fact you didn't succeed. On the contrary, you actually did better than I expected you would do. I half expected you to just fill that entire piece of paper with chakra to be honest." Sasuke just hung his head.

After a while, Sasuke asked, "Will you really turn me into someone strong? Strong enough that I can kill someone?" Misaki was alarmed at Sasuke's statement. They were young and yet already Sasuke has a need to kill someone? Who was the question that rang in her mind.

"No Sasuke, I cannot turn you into someone strong, or someone who can kill people. I can only guide you towards a path. It is up to you whether or not you follow my guidelines. I will not, however, give you a stray path in which you cannot follow through and I can assure you that if you do follow my guidelines, you will turn into someone you cannot possibly imagine right now."

Sasuke doesn't get it, isn't the whole point of getting trained is to become stronger? Sensing his confusion, Naruto said, "You'll get it in the future Sasuke. For now, I can answer your question as a yes." Sasuke accepted that answer. For about an hour, Naruto went on teaching Misaki on basics of traveling and how chakra is molded. Sasuke half-listened to Naruto's teachings but on the occasion would listen in to the trivia Naruto sometimes say. He found them interesting as like camping locations are important, even if the campsite is off by a millimeter, things could happen and chakra can be molded without seals provided your control is great enough. Sasuke was somewhat disappointed to know that molding chakra without seals for jutsus are nearly impossible due to the complexity of the form of chakra needed.

After that was done, Naruto decided that they should introduce each other as they were going to be a family now. "Sasuke, Misaki, I believe we should introduce each other to one another."

"How so?" Misaki asked.

"Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. I'll go first to show you what I mean. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I love ramen and I like being with family. I hate the 3-minute time needed for cup ramen to be ready and I hate self-righteous people who judge others by the cover. My hobbies are pranking people and reading to learn new things. And my dream... Is to have a family. Your turn Sasuke."

Sasuke thought this was pointless but went for it anyways, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really have anything I like but I guess I like eating tomatoes. I don't have any hobbies and my dream, no my ambition is to kill a man who I hate most," Sasuke finished the last part with venom dripping in his voice.

_'Need to fix his goals. Hopefully this family thing works.'_ Naruto thought as he listened to Sasuke's introduction which wasn't all that much different from the Sasuke in his world. "Alright, you next imouto."

"I'm Uzumaki Misaki. I don't have any particular dislikes or likes... Until now, I like my family." Misaki smiled a little and Sasuke gaped and Naruto thought, _'Cute!'_ He wanted to hug her. Misaki continued, "My hobby is 'watching' people walk by in the streets as I try to identify them. My dream is to be Hokage." If possible, Sasuke's mouth could dropped to the floor. Naruto smiled as she has the exact same dream he once had.

After that, Naruto continued talking with Misaki about her day at school while Sasuke went to sit over at the window looking out at the street watching people pass by. Every time he sees a family, his face would then show the loneliness and sadness that has accumulated over the last two years and this wasn't gone unnoticed by Naruto but he didn't say anything about it.

Soon, it was time to cook dinner and the two kids busied themselves with scrolls in the room. Sasuke was fascinated to learn these scrolls were given to Misaki by the Hokage himself. Most of them contained chakra theories and usage, others were general education related information. Then dinner came and they all sat down at the table. Sasuke almost cried when they said, "Itadakimasu," as it bought memories of when he used to have a family. His sadness however, was short lived the moment he took a bit out of his dinner. He instantly converted into the Naruto's Cooking Cult along with Misaki and Hinata.

After dinner was finished, Naruto started cleaning up and Misaki went to go bathe. Sasuke was left alone with his thoughts. It has been a very long time since he had dinner with a family and it was also a long time since he was actually happy. He talked with Misaki during dinner and complimented on Naruto's cooking ability and he realized Misaki was in the same situation as he is but far longer. Sasuke couldn't help but think that this might actually be good and fun. He paused at the last thought, _'Fun? Since when was this supposed to be fun?'_ He looked over at Naruto. Sasuke felt, for some odd reason, that he couldn't stay in a bad mood with that blond around, he just lightens up the mood with his very presence. It has also been a long time since Sasuke had any rest and recover, a day without training and just rest even though this was forced by Naruto but Sasuke liked it.

After Misaki was done, Sasuke went to take his turn in the bath and exited to find a mattress next to the bed and Misaki already in it sleeping. "Oh Sasuke, you take the bed. Misaki will be taking the mattress and I the sofa. I'll have this room issue remedied later before you move in so don't worry." Sasuke forgot he is yet to be officially living here and he's just staying for one night. His heart clenched at the thought of going back to his empty apartment but he didn't show it. Sasuke nodded and went to bed as Naruto went for his turn.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling for a while before Misaki started talking, "Sasuke-san, do you want to live here?"

Sasuke turned his head over to the girl and looked at her for a moment before answering the question, "Do I have a choice? You heard your brother."

"But Naruto-niisan said that if you didn't want to, he won't force you." Sasuke raised an eye brow at this seeing as how Naruto forced him to live here for a day but didn't say anything. A couple more minutes ticked by and he finally said, "It was nice... Having family for dinner," and then he turned back to the ceiling. Misaki smiled a bit happy to hear Sasuke's opinion. The two were sound asleep by the time Naruto came out of the bath, Sasuke has never slept so easily even back when his family was still alive as he tries to impress his family that he could be as good as Itachi. Naruto tucked them in and said, "Goodnight," and turned in for the day after checking his security measures were in place.

* * *

The next morning after a delightful breakfast, Naruto walked Sasuke and Misaki to school. On the way, Sasuke noticed the stares, glares, and whispers coming from the people in the streets and after a while, he realized they were all directed at his two companions. Then a shinobi dropped in front of them unarmed but he fell into a stance for combat.

"Uchiha-sama, please step away from the two monsters," the man said making Sasuke confused. Going by definition, a monster is a hideous creature that attacks without regards to anything but judging from the man, he means Naruto and Misaki in which both doesn't fit the description.

Naruto smiled at the man and said cheerfully, "Good day to you too sir!" making the shinobi in front of them wide eyes. "It certainly will not look good on your record if you 'accidentally' hit Sasuke here now would it? In a battle, there are a lot of random factors such as 'tripping by accident and falling into the line of fire' eh? Even if you missed by chance, it wouldn't do if Sasuke here becomes more scarred for life now would it?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. _'Is he thinking of using me as a body shield?!'_ Sasuke thought but holding hands with Naruto, he knew Naruto wouldn't do such a thing as to allow him to get hurt. It was a weird feeling but Sasuke trusted it more than anything he has for a while now. The man standing in front of them visibly tensed up and Naruto started to continue walking pulling the two children along. The man had no choice but to give up fearing that if they do happen to fight, Sasuke would become a hostage and should anything bad occur, he would be up for the blame. As a desperate last act, the man spit at Misaki's direction except the bubble of spit just stopped in midair before touching the girl and rebounded back into the man's face.

Naruto smirked as the man screamed, he used a minor wind jutsu, and Misaki just thought it's better to just ignore this while Sasuke kept looking at the man as they kept going. "Sasuke, should you ever decide to live with us, there will be a secret you must know and a burden to carry. I cannot tell you what it is until you accept my offer but know this, it will be a very heavy burden and what just transpired a while ago will keep occurring. It will only limit to the two of us but you as well, just something you should keep in mind," Naruto said as they finally reached the acadamy. Handing the two bento boxes, he watched the two go in before heading over to the Hokage tower where he hopes to find a certain Moukuton user to help with some living arrangements.

* * *

When Misaki and Sasuke walked into class together, all the attention was bought to them. Some of them started teasing the two about them being a nice husband and wife whereas some others looked at Misaki with malice and the rest just didn't cared enough to do anything. Misaki ignored them as this was a daily occurrence for her and Sasuke took noticed of the teasing but ignored it. He kept thinking about what Naruto said earlier and was trying to think of a reason why they're called monsters. In his short time with the blondes, they have been nothing but great company. Sure Misaki was really quiet but whenever she talks, she was polite and Naruto, however brash his way of talking was, he was polite on top of being wise as well.

Lunchtime rolled around and Sasuke grimaced at the thought of lunch before remembering that Naruto prepared his meal for him. Usually Sasuke goes to a store before school to buy something for lunch, usually a sandwich or something along the lines. Then he noticed Misaki standing next to him and she asked, "Would you like to eat lunch with Hinata and I Uchiha-san?" The class was deathly quiet save for the breathing sounds.

After a few moments Sasuke said, "Sasuke. You don't need to call me by my last name Misaki-san," with a small blush on his face. The class got even more quieter if possible.

"You don't need to add -san to my name Sasuke. Hinata said that friends don't call friends with -san," and the class, save a couple others, fainted. Sasuke nodded and followed the two girls out. Iruka just keep staring at the group of three exiting the room and the rest of the class who were still conscious could only think, _'Wow.__'_

The three introduced themselves to each other and Sasuke left out the portion about killing Itachi as he saw it unnecessary right now. They ate their lunches happily but Sasuke was really overprotective at the tomatoes Naruto placed in his box. There were tomato slices and baby oval tomatoes and Sasuke would not relinquish any of them. Sasuke smiled and laughed as they talked and joked about their likes and dislikes, Sasuke haven't felt this happy save for the time he mastered the Giant Fireball jutsu.

When it was time to go home, Naruto was standing right near the entrance again waiting for Misaki. Naruto took Misaki's hand and said to Sasuke, "You're welcome at our home anytime Sasuke. After all, it is your home as well." And the two starting walking away. Sasuke completely forgot that he was just to stay for 1 day at the Uzumaki household. Visibly saddened that he forgot, he trudged onwards to a training grounds nearby hoping to get some training in and forget about the two blondes. It didn't work however, for the next 3 hours as he trained, his mind kept wandering back to the Uzumaki's apartment, his dinner with the two and lunch earlier.

Deciding it was enough, he picked up his belongings and started heading towards his own home. Once he reached the stairs leading up to his apartment at the second floor, his heart started clenching and with each step upwards, his heart started dying and dying more until he finally reached the door. He stood there for a while thinking what he should do and after about 3 minutes, he realized something; he was still in possession of the bento box Naruto gave him and Naruto would sure to want it back so why didn't he ask for it earlier when they met? And that made another revelation and Sasuke smiled, _'What an evil trick.'_ And with that decided, he ran down the stairs towards a new direction and his heart had never been this light. He felt as if everything wouldn't matter as long as those two were there.

He reached the Uzumaki apartment gasping for air as he ran the whole way through. He hesitantly knocked on the door and after a bit, Naruto opened the door smiling at him. Sasuke, for a moment, saw Naruto not as a 12-years-old but someone much more older than he is right now. Shaking his head a bit, reality came back to him.

"Why hello there Sasuke, is there something you need?"

Sasuke looked down and held the bag with the bento box up, "You forgot to take this back."

Naruto took the the bag and said, "Is that all?"

Sasuke fidgeted a bit and after a while finally said, "I wish to live with you. Please!" Sasuke was never one to beg before or asked some for something pleadingly except for the times he asked Itachi to play with him but never with all his heart.

Naruto kept smiling and stepped aside, "I told you, this is your home from now on as well. You don't need to ask." Sasuke gasped a bit and smiled with his mouth still opened and rushed in but was stopped by Naruto's arm. "You forgot to do one thing that you should do every time you come home."

Sasuke had to think for half a second and then said, "Tadaima!" and Naruto let him go in.

* * *

The apartment was different. Somewhat that is, on the way in, Sasuke saw nameplates on two doors; Naruto on one plate and the other was Misaki & Sasuke. The living room was somewhat smaller but still pulled double duty as the dining area as well and the kitchen attached but now there were counter tops separating the kitchen. There were now shelves filled with scrolls and books where the bed used to be and there was an extra sofa. The furniture all look new as well.

Naruto, knowing Sasuke would come around, went to the Hokage to find Yamato to remodel the apartment room. After a bickering with the landlord and some bribes and threats, the landlord finally consented to allowing Yamato to remodel the place.

The rooms that were now bedrooms used to be storage rooms, closets, and the bathroom. Naruto moved the bathroom to the living room thereby making the living room smaller. The bed that used to be in there was old and thrown out. The Hokage gave Naruto, at request, what was left in his father's account and bought new furniture and scrolls.

Sasuke's and Misaki's bedroom was quite simple. A double bunk bed, parked next to a window which had a security seal on it, with 3 dressers and a closet. The beds were almost twice the size of the two kids as Naruto expected them to grow so might as well get bigger ones. And there still was enough room to have 3 more people in here to sit down and play cards.

That night, when they were to go to bed, Sasuke laid down staring at the ceiling as he took the upper part and Misaki taking the bottom. He was happy, he finally has a family again and someone to care about him. He was about to drift off when Misaki started whispering to him, "I'm really glad you decided to come Sasuke."

"I'm really glad I came too Misaki," Sasuke replied and the two drifted off to sleep, each with a smile on their face.

* * *

**A/N**: And done~ The next chapter release will hopefully be Sunday or Monday. Naruto's showdown with Kakashi! In case any of you are wondering, no this will not be super powerful Naruto. His chakra control has decreased greatly as well as his physical abilities. He can still enter Bijuu mode though because Kurama is there. I'll explain a bit more with Sage mode in the upcoming chapter.

Once again, review if you can. I would like feedback to see if there is anything out of line or place in the chapter. Occasionally as I was typing, I sometimes forget Misaki is blind and type that "she looked". I found those mistakes before releasing this chapter though I might have missed some so feedback please~

Oh and this week's Naruto chapter sucks! Stupid fillers!


	4. Chapter 4 - title too long!

**A/N: **Got a couple more reviews and PMs and I like that people are actually liking what I've done so far. Thank you for the support. Also did a check on the traffic and a little bit upset that only 50% of the visitors are staying til the end it appears. 499 visitors for chapter 1 and 248 visitors for chapter 2. Exactly 50% lols.

I hope chapter 3 and this chapter would bring in more people but we'll see next week.

Uhhh... anything else I've forgotten? Hmmm... Oh yes, I would like to ask you doods how would you like the team setups to be? Canon or my version?

My team idea for Team 7

Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino.

For Team 9

Hinata, Misaki, Kiba.

Either ways, canon or AU team, Misaki is still going to head over to the Land of Waves Arc. With the canon team, Sasuke will gain more character development whereas AU team, developments start for Misaki and Kiba as well as Naruto and Hinata. No love yet, sorry to those who are hyping for NaruxHina right now but Naruto is technically nearly 10 years her senior regardless.

And for Sasuke's pairing... Duuuuuh. The two pairings in my mind will still require effort... Meh, I'll just flip a coin. Either Karin or Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Strongest Hokage & New Family Members**

* * *

For the next few days, the village was in uproar. News of the last Uchiha not only hanging around the 'Demon child' but also that said Uchiha is now officially living with the demon certainly wasn't bringing a very good scene to the people's mind. Fearing the 'demon child', people have gone to the Hokage and Council to protest but each and every single time, the protests were unheard. Having the need to lie, Sarutobi told each and every single visiting protestor that Naruto was a shinobi and one of his personal ANBU guard. Most people gave up whereas the remaining went to the Civilian Council to protest but even they cannot touch the personal ANBU force of the Hokage's. The protesting stopped but that didn't stop the villagers to make death glares and threats every time they saw Misaki.

The morning Sasuke decided to live with the Uzumaki family, Naruto decided to tell the both of the secret Misaki holds. Misaki knew about her tenant 4 years ago when she lost her eyesight and in near death. She communicated with the Kyuubi No Kitsune who healed her just enough where Sarutobi came to save her. The Kyuubi was silent since then but Misaki still sometimes tried to talk with the fox. Whether or not the fox was ignoring her or can't hear her, that is unknown.

Sasuke when he heard the story hugged Misaki and said, "It'll be fine now Misaki. Onii-chan will protect you from now on."

Misaki hearing what Sasuke said hugged him back replying, "Thank you Sasuke-oniichan." And thus created one of the strongest bond Misaki has created. Sasuke still couldn't believe that the 'adults' would do such things to Misaki. They were supposed to be the mature ones but what Naruto said afterwards made him silent.

"Sasuke, when people are overwhelmed by one particular emotion, everything else that doesn't matter even logic will fall on deaf ears. Why not take you for example? I'm sorry for bringing this up but on that one night when Itachi killed your entire family, can you say you were fine? All you wanted to do at that point was take revenge. The same idea applies to Misaki-chan here and Kyuubi even if they aren't the true criminals behind the attack 8 years ago." Misaki and Sasuke was confused at the last part but Naruto told them to forget about it for it is something that doesn't need to be dealt with for a long time.

Sasuke still couldn't keep his emotions in check every single time he hears a whisper about his imouto but his anger dissipates whenever Misaki holds his hand. She knows she's putting a lot of burden on Sasuke but she's also elated at the fact Sasuke accepts her for who she is and is going to stay with them even with the villagers' hatred directed at him as well.

School was colorful to say the least for the three, Sasuke, Hinata, and Misaki. Especially with the Sasuke Fan Club. At first the fan club thought it was a fluke or something that their Sasuke-kun went out for lunch with the two but when they learned that wasn't the case, they shifted their attentions at Hinata and Misaki verbally abusing them until Sasuke stepped in and threatened that if he catches they abusing his imouto ever again, he'd destroy their stash of Sasuke fan items.

All but 2 fangirls disappeared in an instant. The only two remaining was Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. The two girls showed up at where the 3 ate lunch and at first Sasuke was going to tell them but when Sakura politely asked them if they could eat lunch together, Sasuke grudgingly agreed with a little nudge from Misaki. Sakura was very relieved when she heard that Misaki was going to be Sasuke's little sister so there wouldn't be any competition there and Hinata made a point that she likes someone else.

For a little while, Hinata was bombarded with questions, mostly from Sakura and Ino asking who the person is and how was he. Hinata couldn't answer and was saved by Misaki and Sasuke who said they should respect other people's privacy. Sad that they couldn't learn anything new, the two girls just decide to idly chat away with the group and they all easily became friends. Although the two were part of the fan club, they weren't half as crazy as the rest and Sakura was for sure crushing on Sasuke. Ino was a bit of mystery as she makes attempts but it seems like it was just to entice the pink haired girl to fight with her.

* * *

And soon, tomorrow was the ANBU test. After Naruto dropped Sasuke and Misaki off the academy, he went to a training grounds to prepare for tomorrow's battle. The entire week he has done nothing but training himself in Senjutsu. However, due to the lack of a proper way to remove natural energy out of him, Naruto had to work slow and carefully. He once almost reached the point of no return if not for his clone going into Bijuu mode and pump chakra into him to disrupt that flow.

After going into Bijuu mode though, he realized a problem; it's the fact that Bijuu mode uses Kyuubi's chakra and the more sensitive shinobi in the village, as well as Sarutobi, felt the chakra if even a little. Naruto after returning to normal, he felt a lot of people coming his way and realizing the problem, he immediately went to hide. The shinobi and Sarutobi talked for a while before heading to the academy to make Misaki was fine and talking with Iruka revealed that the girl had been here the entire time after Naruto dropped Sasuke and her off. Sasuke even vouched for Misaki that she was here.

Naruto had to go explain afterwards when Sarutobi went back to his office what happened and explained about the Bijuu mode. After the explanation, Sarutobi requested Naruto to not go into Bijuu mode unless absolutely needed and work carefully with natural energy. Jiraiya was to be back in the village in a week or so and the information bought joy to Naruto. Jiraiya has been a huge part of Naruto's life who became a father figure to him and knowing the fact that Jiraiya was his god father made Naruto put Jiraiya on an even higher pedestal in his heart. Jiraiya's death bought the most sadness Naruto had ever faced, second to when the Sandaime Hokage died in his time.

Naruto's training was going well with all things considered. However, he could only go into Sannin Mode for half a minute due to his regressed chakra control and he could only use one clone to gather natural energy to return to him or else it would interrupt his concentration.

_'Need to train my chakra control after tomorrow's battle. Man so troublesome...'_ Naruto snickered at his own joke.

Looking up at the sky, he concluded it was almost time to pick up his younger siblings and thus ended his training for the day. Walking down the street, he ignored the glares and whispers as usual. _'Don't these people have anything better to do? Same thing every single day...'_

He stood in front of the entrance at the academy as usual. The reason why he always stood there is because he wants Misaki to know that he would be there for her and the first person she would be able to 'see' upon exiting would be him. Having been alone for half his life, Naruto knows how hard it is to leave school and watch the other parents pick their children.

Naruto smiled as he felt Misaki and Sasuke coming out. They both called out, "Naruto-niisan!" as they walked out.

"How was your day you two?" Naruto asked as he kneel down ruffling their hair. Sasuke and Misaki did not like having their hair messed up, as much as they like the feeling of it.

"It was okay. Some classes were boring as usual," Sasuke said nonchalantly. In fact, the nearly the entire day was boring save for target practice and taijutsu training. Some of the lessons now was something that Naruto already taught them at home and it was much easier. Naruto taught in a way that was fun and easy to learn. With training classes, they can practice what they learned from Naruto and have fun while doing so.

"Naruto-niisan, can Hinata come over today again?" Misaki asked.

"Sure, why not? I don't mind having Hinata-chan over." Over the week, Hinata started going over to the Uzumaki's home and received the same lessons and training Naruto had been giving to the other two. Needless to say, the three have been advancing in a faster pace than the average academy student.

Naruto had to go meet Hinata's father for permission and it was a very pleasant meeting to say the very least. Hinata was a genius but she doesn't knows it, when Hiashi first taught her the Jyuuken style, Hinata was able use it as if she had been using it for years, it was near perfection. This in turn baffled Hiashi and put him in a very unfortunate state. He had nothing else to teach his daughter save the family techniques and he cannot teach them yet until she reaches of age.

Hiashi having no experience in family matters as he was bought up in a very strict environment, did not want the same thing to be passed onto his daughter and thus every time they trained, he would merely watch her daughter all the while giving her corrections in her form. Little did he know that his lack of praises and enthusiasm would affect her daughter. Hiashi was very curious as to who bought about changes to Hinata making her more confident and less shy and stutters.

His answers came shortly after. Naruto along with Sasuke and Misaki went to go meet Hiashi to ask if Hinata could visit their home. Needless to say, Hiashi was somewhat peeved at the fact Hinata was hanging around the Uchiha who was rumored to be an avenger but after meeting him, his thoughts on the Uchiha changed. Hiashi found out it was Naruto who bought about the change in not only Sasuke, but also Misaki and indirectly with Hinata. By giving Hinata friends, she started to change herself for the better.

Hiashi had no qualms about Hinata visiting the Uzumaki household and after learning she was receiving lessons there as well, he also gave an okay for Hinata to have dinner there before coming home and it was always Naruto who escorted Hinata back personally.

For the past week, Naruto had been training each of the three tricks on how to throw accurately and tactics. "The art of positioning is to make oneself where he or she can easily dodge or defend while enabling themselves to attack at the same time. The number of jutsu anyone can use per battle is limited, not mainly due to chakra capacity but also because of the flow of battle. The strongest attack may not be the best attack at the current time and state," Naruto explained to them in one lesson. The three children didn't understand it but Naruto assured them that they will when they start fighting.

Today's lessons were Naruto teaching them taijutsu but it was more of him just correcting their stances and teaching to block and move efficiently. Misaki was training with a shinai as she is learning basic kenjutsu.

Misaki was told that she would be learning kenjutsu due to her situation. Sasuke of course, pouted and whined about it but Naruto explained why Misaki needs it. Although she can sense the people and the estimated range, she has no experience in taijutsu due to the fact she can't see where she's exactly hitting, she could be just punching someone's pinky for all she knows. With a sword or katana, all she merely has to do is swing to inflict damage and guesstimate where the person's limbs are.

Misaki's taijutsu scores were poor, she can dodge well but when it comes to attacking, she might get better results flailing around. Still, Naruto told Sasuke he would teach him kenjutsu as well but not to the point where Misaki will be taught and that ended his whining rant.

* * *

"Naruto-niisan, can we go and watch your test tomorrow?" Sasuke asked during dinner. Sasuke knew Naruto was good but wanted to know how good he would measure up to Itachi.

"I don't know, I mean I wouldn't mind but oji-san may not allow due to reasons. We'll ask tomorrow okay? If he says no, then I'm sorry Sasuke." Sasuke pouted a little at the answer.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata started which made Naruto's heart clench a little, "how i-is it that you k-know the J-Jyuuken style s-so well?" Naruto was able to intercept most of her attacks except for the katas she made up of her own. After sparring a bit with Naruto, she learned he was completely unpredictable, as did Sasuke and Misaki. His movements were very fluid for a boy and while it seemed to have a pattern, Naruto could change speeds and form in a second. By the time the three were out of breath, he was still unfazed.

"I met a Hyuuga during travels and we traveled together for a while. I practice taijutsu with him occasionally when opportunity arises. He was a great friend," Naruto said the last part sadly. Hinata seemed to accept the answer and didn't push the issue further seeing Naruto's sad face.

After dinner, Naruto summoned a clone to watch Sasuke and Misaki as he went to escort Hinata back home. The walk towards the Hyuuga Compound was silent but Naruto and Hinata was very content with the silence and them holding hands. In all honesty though, Naruto doesn't know what to really do with Hinata, she clearly likes him that much is apparent but is it right for him to accept the feelings or not, he's still debating.

* * *

The site Sarutobi chose for the ANBU exam was the battle hall where the Chuunin and Jounin exams usually take place. There was a river this time though running through the middle Naruto noticed. Presumably placed there for any shinobi that prefers the usage of water jutsus.

Naruto came an hour early hoping to find Sarutobi before the exam started and he did. Sarutobi gave permission for Sasuke, Misaki, and Hinata to watch but they need to sit next to him. Little chairs were pulled up later for the three children to sit at.

Sarutobi called on a few people to come watch the exam; Mitarashi Anko, Hyuga Hiashi, Uzuki Yugao, Gekko Hayate, and the rest ANBU members who Naruto couldn't recognize. The roster of ANBU has changed during his time when he became Hokage as most of the ANBU have had enough of battles in one life and who could blame them having to fight the Juubi on top of Uchiha Madara.

Kakashi was wearing standard ANBU equipment without his ANBU mask though. He wore his haiti-ate as usual along with his face mask. Naruto wore his usual clothes along with his red haori.

"Ne Kakashi-sen- I mean Kakashi-sempai, you better not hold back," Naruto suggested in which Kakashi nodded. Kakashi knew about Naruto's secret and he was called the Strongest Kage in his time, even with his regressed abilities, Kakashi knows he can't half-ass this battle.

Up at the stands, Anko was getting annoyed. When she heard from the Hokage that she should be here to witness a battle for selecting a new ANBU, she was interested but when she learned that it was a 12-years-old boy, which she learned today, her mood dropped. _'What is the old man thinking getting this random kid to be ANBU? He must be getting old.'_

Hayate and Yugao were the judges of the match and they were silent but in their minds, they were thinking something similar to what Anko was thinking. The rest of the ANBU couldn't be read with their masks on.

Hiashi was a last minute call. After Sarutobi learned Hinata wanted to attend the spectating of the match, he called Hiashi to come as well. Hiashi was shocked to say the least to learn Naruto was taking an ANBU exam. He learned Naruto was capable during his visit to the Hyuuga Compound but never did it cross Hiashi's mind Naruto was capable enough to take the ANBU exam.

Naruto and Kakashi took their places across each other with the small river splitting them and took their stances, with Kakashi pulling up his haiti-ate. Hayate called, "Haijime!" and instantly Naruto took the first move.

Going threw a few hand seals, Naruto performed a jutsu of his very own creation, "**Wind Release, Summer Breeze!**" and the stadium had a light wind flow going around. Before anyone could ponder what the jutsu is for, Naruto made his next move.

Naruto threw a kunai at Kakashi and made a Tiger seal, "**Kage Kunai No Jutsu!**" and the one kunai multiplied into 50. Kakashi with his Sharingan ready, was already flipping through seals, "**Earth Release, Earth Wall!**" The wall held off the first couple salvos of kunai but broke after 3/5 of them hit causing Kakashi to dodge and deflect the reminders with his own kunai.

Naruto started running performing the cross Tiger seal, "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" and 7 clones appeared around him. One immediately sat down and started to collect natural energy as per planned. Naruto then started going through more seals and Kakashi recognized the order even without the need of his Sharingan and started going through his own.

"**Water Release, Water Dragon Missile!**" Both performing the jutsu. The great torrents of water roared and clashed causing a huge splash of water. Kakashi was waiting for the sprout of water to die down when 3 Naruto jumped through the wall of water poised to attack. Kakashi was about to jump out of the way when he found his legs immobile due to a pair of hands from underground. Kakashi going through a couple seals and performed, "**Earth Release, ****Headhunter!**" He dug down neutralizing the clone holding him down

What came unexpected was Naruto's next attack. The original Naruto flipped through the air twisting and turning and did an axe kick on the spot where Kakashi dug down and the entire area collapsed creating a crater. Everyone's eyes widened with shock, Misaki just gaped, at the speed of the battle and the last hit. Kakashi had no choice to jump out only to get surrounded by 3 clones trying to attack. Having the upper advantage with longer limbs, Kakashi blocked and deflected taking out the 3 clones with ease but then came another shocker.

Two Naruto were creating a Rasengan and then one of them bought it over his head and the Rasengan expanded in size. Naruto then started running up to Kakashi, "**Great Rasengan!**" Kakashi eyes' widened to the size of dishes and shot out his sockets. Shaking his head, he summoned a clone and had the clone throw him out of danger. As Kakashi was flying off, he threw a few shuriken killing off two more clones.

Naruto along with another clone ran up to the falling Kakashi with another Rasengan, with lowered power, in hand but they were running in mid air! Hiashi quickly used his Byakugan and saw how Naruto was running in the air. "It's chakra! The wind is created by chakra, it was the jutsu from before! The boy is using chakra to walk on the wind he 'made'!" Hiashi shouted out. The rest of the crowd could only watch in stupor, even Sarutobi was getting excited by this battle.

Kakashi snapped out of his stupor and saw chakra leaking a little from the Rasengan and guessed Naruto wasn't going full power on it and he ran through 3 seals, "**Raikiri!**" was sparking in his hand. Kakashi matched Naruto's chakra usage on the Rasengan so they would merely clash.

As they clashed, they both tried to push each other with their techniques hoping to gain an advantage. Kakashi thought he was winning until he saw Naruto smirked. The clone that was collecting natural chakra dispelled itself and Naruto gaining the natural energy went into Sannin Mode. Fusing his Rasengan with natural energy gave the edge to push off Kakashi's Raikiri. Kakashi was shocked at the instantaneous burst of power Naruto just displayed and dodged a fist aimed at his face only to get hit by an unseen force and flew sideways.

Naruto dashed in mid air after Kakashi and performed a salvo of hits and punches and Kakashi couldn't block any of them. His dodges were useless since he still got hit by an unknown source to him and blocking was just as worse. Each hit was like getting hit by a very heavy object and his arms were getting numb from the blows. Naruto seeing an opening kicked Kakashi in the torso sending him straight down the ground, kicked the air to go after him while creating a Rasengan in hand.

Kakashi barely got up only to face a Rasengan in his face.

After a moment, Naruto asked, "So do you give up Kakashi-sempai?" with a smile.

Kakashi could only sigh, throw his hands up and say, "I give up." The crowd was still too shocked to say anything. The first to recover was Sarutobi and he cleared his throat.

"Well then, that concludes the ANBU exam. Uzumaki Naruto here, under the witness of Uzuki Yugao and Hyuuga Hiashi, will now be enlisted in my personal ANBU force. Is there any questions?"

Questions? Yes. Can any of them ask them now? No. And thus, all the two mentioned people could do was shake their head no slowly with their mouths still wide open.

Sasuke, however, was very curious and was the first to ask, "How did you do all that?!" A very vague question but a question every single person in the stadium thought.

Naruto helped Kakashi up and let him sit down to rest. "Hmm, I would ask which in particular you want to know but knowing you, you probably want to know everything." Sasuke nodded. Everyone else silently agreed.

"The first jutsu I used, Summer Breeze, was something I made up to compliment my movement. I'm a person who just can't stand still for a long time and most of my attacks are pretty straight forward. I needed something to help me maneuver so I created a jutsu from my own element. I put my chakra into the air so they act as invisible walls that would only react to chakra."

"The Kage Kunai and Bunshin jutsus you already know I'm sure Sasuke. The Water Dragon Missile was a jutsu I learned from my previous sensei," Kakashi swell with a little pride hearing this, "and the Rasengan is a technique I learned from a very perverted old man," Naruto finished scratching his head. Everyone who knew said person thought, _'Jiraiya'_.

Misaki was confused about one thing though and decided to ask, "Naruto-niisan, near the end of the battle though, did you use a jutsu or something to increase your chakra?" When Naruto entered Sannin Mode, Misaki saw one of the most terrifying, yet beautiful thing she has ever seen with her sensing abilities. From Naruto, a large amount of chakra surged from him so much it was overwhelming. Misaki was terrified at first but then she felt as if the chakra was patting her on her head, it was warm and gave her a sense of safety as if nothing in the world could ever hurt her as it wrapped around her. She noticed it was wrapping everyone in the stadium with this chakra.

Naruto chuckled, "You felt that Misaki-chan? I don't know if I should really be explaining that though." Naruto then looked at Sarutobi asking for permission. Sarutobi knew what Naruto did and it was shocking at first but knowing Jiraiya was his sensei in his time, the surprise turned into pride. Furthermore, Naruto had entered Sannin Mode perfectly, something all the Sannins couldn't fully do without a deformity. Sarutobi nodded to allow Naruto's silent request.

"Well, that last moment there that you felt Misaki-chan, it was me entering Sannin Mode," every adult went bug eyed and the children confused, "It's a mode which I hope to teach you, Sasuke, and Hinata in the future and master it as not everyone can do it. And what this mode does is that it enhances your physical abilities, mental abilities, and senses. I'll explain it more in detail when we get home okay?"

Misaki nodded in response. The three children were very excited to learn about a special technique that is exclusive to a small amount of people. In truth, the number of people to achieve Sannin Mode can be counted on two hands and half of them have passed away in Naruto's time.

"I am Mitarashi Anko! Uzumaki Naruto I challenge you to a duel!" Anko shouted from where she stood in the stadium.

_'When the heck did she jump down?!' _Naruto thought. "Anko-san, I would have to refuse now. I am currently in no state to battle you." A lie as Naruto was more than ready and always ready but his memories of Anko never ended well except for that one time at the Land of the Sea and that was only ONE moment!

Sarutobi cleared his throat again to have attention on him again, "Naruto-kun, come by tomorrow to get your ANBU mask and whatever gear and tools you want. I'm very proud of you Naruto-kun," Sarutobi smiled. Naruto gave a thumbs up in response and walked up to Hayate.

"Hayate-san, I have a request in regards with kenjutsu," Naruto asked and bowed at the man.

Coughing a bit, Hayate motioned Naruto to go on. "Would it be possible that you can teach my younger siblings kenjutsu? I only know of a basic style but my imouto needs a specialized style for her needs." It is no secret to the village that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is blind due to an incident. Teaching her kenjutsu would be an interesting experience.

"Does she know any kenjutsu right now?" Hayate asked.

"I am currently teaching her what I know but besides that, she's a clean slate in kenjutsu."

Hayate nodded, "Ok, I can come by in a couple of days and let's see how it goes from there okay?"

"Thank you very much!" Hayate, carrying a very exhausted Kakashi, and Yugao then started to walk out together and Misaki, Sasuke, and Hinata were running up towards him.

"Naruto-niisan! That was amazing!" Sasuke said jumping up and down with glee. Naruto sweatdropped, _'Wow, Sasuke wouldn't be caught dead doing that in my time.'_

"Ah yes, so Sasuke, it's now official that you're part of the Uzumaki family now. You'll still retain your Uchiha surname though. You can use whichever you want." Sasuke forgot that unless Naruto passed the ANBU exam, he wasn't officially part of the family although it wouldn't matter to Naruto. He'd still abduct Sasuke and force him to live with him regardless if he's eligible or not. He'd just deal with it whatever comes his way.

Hiashi came afterwards, "Naruto-dono, that was a magnificent battle. I am glad you are also imparting my daughter Hinata with your knowledge and abilities. Hinata, I hope you would not trouble Naruto-dono too much." Hinata shrunk a little and tried to hide behind Naruto.

"Hiashi-sama, thank you for the compliments and I will do my best. You know, you could loosen up a little and use a different wording ne? Hinata-chan, what your father is trying to say is that he hopes you would do your best under my guidance and make him proud," Naruto said looking down at the girl trying to hide.

Hinata looked at her father for confirmation who in turn noticed her pleading gaze. Hiashi coughed and turned around to hide his blush, "Yes that is what I meant Naruto-dono. Hinata, you are very capable and I'm sure with Naruto-dono teaching you, you would become a great kunoichi." Hinata then rushed out to hug her father.

"I will otou-sama. I will make you proud." Hiashi couldn't moved for a while until Hinata broke contact. They then left the stadium, splitting up half-way where Hiashi walked towards the Hyuuga Compound and Naruto with the children walked towards the apartment. Naruto, however, didn't notice Anko following from behind.

* * *

Shortly after Naruto and the children got home, there was a knock on the door. Naruto wondering who it was opened it up and his eyes widened slightly. It was Anko.

"Ohayo gaki!" Anko said cheerfully and butted in.

"Uwah! Anko-san! What are you doing here?!" Naruto asked as he closed the door.

"Eh, since you wouldn't fight me, I wanted to see how you become strong. I heard you were teaching these 3 gakis here so I thought I would observe and maybe learn a thing or two." Naruto sighed. There was just no arguing with this woman. Naruto gave up trying to stop Anko.

For the coming weeks, Anko would barge in almost every single day watching Naruto train the 3, and sometimes she would help Naruto teach the children to his surprise. Anko would also stay for dinner and sometimes staying overnight sleeping in the sofa. She practically made that area for herself and soon enough, Misaki started called her onee-chan much to Naruto's dismay and horror. Naruto had no choice but to purchase one of those bed couches for Anko seeing as she was staying overnight more and more often until she permanently lived there.

Anko, after receiving the title of onee-chan, started dotting on Misaki occasionally bringing dango over and found out she and Misaki shares a common thing; they both like dango. Naruto could only twitch further but also thought it was nice. Misaki was getting a full family now; a brother, an older brother, and older sister. All that's missing is the mother and father but little does she know, she has those as well within her and watching her every day life.

_'Maybe it's time for another remodeling or a new apartment.' _Naruto thought.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Lessons

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. Last week was midterm week and then I got sick for two days and then I got my Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate so I got hung up on that for a day. Sorry!

Someone pointed out to me that I've been screwing up some terminologies for a while now and thank you for that. I went back to the past chapters and changed the wrong term, Sannin Mode, to Sage Mode and from here on out will use Sage Mode. I will use the word Senjutsu though.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Lessons**

* * *

**Rolling back to after the ANBU Exam**

Sarutobi have lived for a long time as Hokage. He has seen people grow up and become the people as they are and die as well. He has seen through many prodigal shinobi grow in this village but thus far, Naruto is by far the most amazing shinobi he has ever met. Although the boy is technically older than he actually is, he has surpassed every past Hokages and he wasn't even at his best. Sarutobi looks out his window from the office surveying the village; these people don't know what they have by trying to abuse the young Uzumaki girl. If Naruto is of any indication, Misaki will grow to be as strong, if not stronger, with Naruto guiding her.

Sarutobi then shifts his attention to the other occupant in the room. "So Kakashi, what's your opinion on Naruto?" Sarutobi asked as he sat down looking at the man in front of him.

"Quite honestly, he has exceeded my expectations. Even without the Hirashin, his speed is amazing. My Sharingan was nearly useless with his style of fighting. His first jutsu surprised me, his chakra fluctuated in a way I couldn't get a read on it. Then when he used the Water Dragon Missile, I believe that was bait on his part. I either try and dodge that attack or retaliate with my own; either ways his clones were ready. And don't get me started on his Rasengan and Sage Mode."

Sarutobi chuckled, "Yes those were surprises. Then again, he is the Rokudaime Hokage in his world and at the age of 18. He must've accomplished great feats for the village to choose him as their Hokage. A world without any more wars, sounds like a dream come true." Sarutobi looked at the portraits of the 2 previous Hokages. Their hopes and dreams are finally coming true in this generation.

* * *

**One week later**

Naruto, Misaki, and Sasuke was sitting the Hokage's office. Misaki and Sasuke was just idly talking about the techniques they were learning and Naruto was just humming happily. Too happily in Sasuke's opinion. It was their day off and Sasuke wanted some training in but Naruto insisted he join Misaki and him to the Hokage's tower.

Naruto then suddenly turned his head towards the door and Sasuke did the same. The door opened and revealed a long spiky white haired old man.

"Ohayo Sarutobi-sensei. You said you required my presence?" Jiraiya then took notice of the occupants in the room and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Naruto. Confusion and shock was clearly written in his face and he started stuttering as he tried to make some words out, "M-M-M-" He couldn't finished as Naruto got up and bowed at his godfather.

"Ohayo Jiraiya-sensei. No I am not Minato. There's actually a story you would need to listen first and I'm sure the story will answer your questions. Please have a seat first, don't want you fainting on the ground." Jiraiya staggered backwards trying to sit down on the couch nearly crushing Misaki and Sasuke if they didn't move out of the way.

"Oh yeah and you haven't heard about this too Sasuke. You're a smart boy, you'll understand. I hope," And then Naruto started retelling his tale about his world and the current state of it. Jiraiya listened to the story like it was just that, a story. However, the very fact that the boy in front of him is what he says he is, all lingering doubt of a tall tale has been erased.

"So you're here in hopes to prevent what problems may arise?"

"No, I'm here to prevent what problems may arise and turn this world for the better. It may not end up as how my world would be due to my interference but I will try to strive for it. Will you help me Jiraiya-sensei?" It was a rhetorical question and they knew it. Jiraiya just laughed at the humor.

"Gaki, you know me. Is there anything I can currently help though?"

"Hai, I wish to sign the contract with the Toads again to further my Senjutsu," Naruto said. Jiraiya nodded and took off the scroll he carries and opened it. Naruto bit his thumb with his canines and wrote his name in blood and sealed it with his hand print thus finishing the contract. Smirking a little, Naruto decided that the serious part is over, "Thank you Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya faltered and Sarutobi laughed. Misaki was confused at the title but after Naruto explained why, her face turned into slight disdain and Sasuke was just gaping at Naruto. If his jaw would unhinge, his mouth would probably drop to the floor. After all, it's not everyday you get adopted by someone from another world who so happens to be the Hokage and the strongest one to date thus far.

Naruto finally noticed Sasuke's expression. "Hey Sasuke, if you keep your mouth open for so long, flies might fly in and build a home," and then Sasuke snapped out of it.

"So you know all about me and my family don't you?" Sasuke asked angrily. Sasuke does not like to be pitied on, he was way too good for that. He thought Naruto picked him up because of pity.

Naruto must have some mind reading jutsu because he once again knew what Sasuke was thinking about. "Now Sasuke, if you think I'm taking pity on you, you're dead wrong. If anything, I want to help you see what's beyond the confinements of your family. All your life thus far has been around your family but did you know what was going on in the inner circles or outside? Right now, you are too young but like I've said before, I am hoping to guide you towards the right path."

"How do you know it's the right path?" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto smiled, "Did you know that the Sasuke in my world is my best friend and brother? Though not related by blood, our bonds were of that level. Sasuke, I respect you. The fact that you decided to come live with Misaki and I proves you want to change." Naruto's face then got serious, "Now do you really want to go back to how it was before? I won't stop you if you wish it so."

Sasuke was young but even he could see the sincerity in Naruto's eyes and the truth in his voice. "No..." Sasuke then sunk back into the couch.

"Don't worry Sasuke, you're young now. Just be a kid and do things other kids should be doing with Misaki. Just leave all the other troubles to me. Itachi though will be something you have to deal with but you won't be alone. Misaki and I will be there for you and hopefully by that time, you will finally see the light of things."

Sasuke could only nod.

"One last thing Misaki. You should greet your godfather," Misaki tilt her head in confusion. "The 'super' pervert sitting next to you is your godfather." Misaki's face turned over to Jiraiya with a look of horror. A SUPER pervert is her godfather. Jiraiya just looked at Naruto with contempt, this was not how he wanted to introduce himself to his godchild.

Jiraiya coughed a little, "Ah well... Yes. I'm your godfather Misaki-chan." After Misaki got out of her stupor, rage started building up in her and she stood up shouting, "Where were you?!" It was more of a demand than question and the three older men grimaced; they knew what she was asking.

"I don't know if anything I say can subside your anger Misaki-chan but I am really sorry. After the Kyuubi's attack, our village was at its very weakest and I was needed out in the field to maintain a spy network. I can't bring you with me because my line of work is dangerous. As much as I wish I could've be with you, I couldn't.

Misaki started crying, "You don't... know how much... I was hurt..." Jiraiya's heart kept breaking more and more. "Everyday I... Kept telling myself... Tomorrow... would be better... Tomorrow... That ended up to be 4 years!" Misaki was referring to about a week ago when Naruto appeared in her life along with Sasuke and to a certain extent, Hinata. "And now... You just appear and say hello?!"

The day when Jiraiya learned he had to leave behind his godchild in hopes she would be treated well, his heart started breaking. Learning she lost her eyesight due to an attack destroyed his heart even more. Most of the exiled shinobi who were killed was his doing. Jiraiya looked at Naruto seeking for help who shook his head.

'It's all up to you Ero-sennin. I can't help with this.'

Jiraiya then looked over at Sarutobi who also shook his head agreeing with Naruto's silent answer. Jiraiya then turned his attention back to the girl in front of him crying and trying to wipe her tears away. Sasuke was getting mad at the old man in front of him and he doesn't know why. He was much more angry than the time Itachi killed his entire family.

Jiraiya did the one thing his gut told him and pulled the girl into an embrace, "I'm really sorry Misaki-hime. I truly am, I tried visiting you once every year but that one year where you were hurt... It hurt me just as much. My heart was shattered when I learned you couldn't see," Jiraiya started forming tears at the end of his eyes. Sasuke was stunned that Misaki wasn't blind at the start at looked at Naruto looking for answers. Naruto only mouthed a 'later' and Sasuke didn't press further.

"If I had known that incident would happen, I would've taken you away. I'm really sorry and I won't ask for forgiveness but please don't cry anymore," the two continued weeping for a few moments longer.

"I know... I know every... year after... I was blind, you... visited me," Misaki said between each sobs. "I know... I always wondered who it was that left presents on my table," Misaki stopped sobbing but tears were still flowing. "At first... I thought it was another bad person. I couldn't see either and all I know was that there was a box. I didn't dare open it until Hokage-sama came over and saw the birthday cake. All Hokage-sama said it was someone who loved me that gave me this. Thank you otou-san." Misaki smiled at Jiraiya and in that one instant Jiraiya crumbled and tears flowed freely.

"Thank you for forgiving me. Thank you Misaki," Jiraiya just hugged the girl more who did the same. Godfather and goddaughter finally having talked things out. Jiraiya was always afraid what to do if Misaki hated him for leaving her alone in all the chaos in the village. He was relieved to know she understood and he felt a great burden gone from his shoulders. The burden kept piling up every single year he went to check up on the girl when she was asleep regretting almost every single moment of it.

It was silent for a few minutes before Naruto said, "Well then. Who's up for ramen?" Sasuke groaned a little and Misaki giggled a little and Sarutobi chuckled a little. Leave it to Naruto to break the ice. Sasuke groaning though was for another reason, ramen was fine and all but Naruto's ability to inhale that stuff was horrendous. The first time Sasuke saw Naruto eat ramen at Ichiraku, he ordered 10 bowls to START. Naruto then literally inhaled 5 bowls in a blink of an eye, he just sucked in everything in the bowl. And then like a vacuum cleaner, his mouth shot forward to suck up the remaining 5 and then he ordered more...

"I'm up for it," Jiraiya said, "My treat." Sasuke shot him a look to tell him to stop but Jiraiya didn't see it. Needless to say, Jiraiya's wallet was much thinner than before, Ichiraku got happier, and Jiraiya swore to never treat Naruto again without a limit to how much he can eat. He was also glad to know Misaki wasn't such a ramen monster. Sarutobi could only laugh and smile, this family was a very bright and fortunate family despite all the misfortunes that started. Karma really finds its way around and these children were long overdue.

* * *

After lunch, they all went home. Jiraiya had to leave again but promised to be here for Misaki and Naruto's birthday. When they got back to the apartment, Anko was standing outside the door waiting for them twirling a kunai in her hands.

"Hey gaki," Anko greeted as usual. The past week, Anko irregularly came and go as she pleased. She even slept over a few and at first she slept on the couch with Naruto much to his dismay. He was cuddled like a toy and as much as he liked it, it scared the living hell out of him especially when she licked him... And so he told her that she should sleep with Misaki as the bed was big enough for the two of them. Misaki and Anko didn't have a problem with that.

Naruto sighed, "Here for training again Anko-san?"

"You know it," Anko said with a grin. Naruto, for his size, packs a lot of punch and after she learned how, she became even stronger. Sparring with him taught her many things although Naruto forced her to learn most of it including some kata corrections, tactics, and usage of chakra. Anko had a tendency to hit hard and fast and ignore the rest that follows which usually worked given the intimidation she gives off but against Naruto, it wasn't that efficient.

Under Naruto's guidance, although reluctant at first, Anko's taijutsu and ninjutsu grew exponentially pulling her away from the other Chuunins of her level. If she were to take the Jounin exam now, she'd pass with flying colors. Her Hebi Style's major weakness was the lack of options to start off attacks which was backed up by ninjutsu but Naruto showed her a few changes in her taijutsu style specifically a feint-counterattack. A couple of katas where she can start an attack that can switch into one of her familiar counterattacks or continue on with the attack and still create the same results. Anko did not question how Naruto knew about the Hebi Style, only grateful for the new options.

And then teaching her a few more Fire jutsu, Anko's offensive capabilities went off the charts. Although in a real battle, she has yet to be able to use all she learned effectively. Sparring with Naruto proved that. Naruto fed Anko bit by bit in every spar and she improves upon from them.

"Aww Naruto-niisan, why can't you teach us anything?" Sasuke pouted.

"In due time Sasuke. If I were to try to teach you things I have in planned for you now, it will backfire and cause damage to you immeasurable. I may know a few healing jutsu but they're mostly for first aid. Once you have a strong enough foundation, you can take everything I have to teach you and absorb it like a sponge. Just trust me," Sasuke just kept pouting until Misaki pulled on his shirt urging him to trust Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine," he finally gave up. He wanted to get strong fast but not if it causes him to sit in the hospital for days. The group headed towards the training grounds that they frequented. Usually these training grounds are restricted to Genin or above ranked shinobi but Naruto pulling a few strings bypassed the issue.

Today Naruto would be training Sasuke in target practice again. Sasuke's accuracy was deadly when it comes to hitting stationary targets but he still had issues with moving targets, especially fast moving ones. "Look at your enemy, feel his intentions, make your best educated guess where he/she will move to," Naruto would keep telling him. "In a battle, you do not have the luxury to wait an entire minute, the enemy will not allow it," Sasuke tried throwing a few more shurikens at the moving Naruto clone only to miss but it was much closer than before.

And to Misaki who practice swings with a bokken, "Put your back into it. When you swing down, keep your arms straight. Do not think the bokken in your hand as a tool but an extension of yourself; a partner if you will. A weapon is only as powerful as the person who wields it. You may be holding the most powerful weapon in existence but the enemy wouldn't care nor be afraid if you cannot even swing correctly." Naruto kept drilling the two until the things he say became a part of them.

While Misaki and Sasuke was training with Naruto's clones, Naruto and Anko were in a taijutsu-limit only spar as usual. In most spars, Anko usually wins but barely due to Naruto trying new tactics and trying to correct Anko in her katas. In an unrestricted spar, Anko learned that Naruto's style of battle resembles her own but in a different way. He's agile with the usage of Wind manipulation, shows prowess in the ninjutsu he performs, and just by standing in his taijutsu stance, everything screams danger.

Naruto's taijutsu form was one of that of a Toad Sage's with modifications of his own. He has lot of openings yet none at the same time and the openings all but disappear when Naruto summons a couple of clones. Anko finds herself holding back because she fears what Naruto can do and the fact his aura of prowess reminds her of Orochimaru. Of course that isn't to say Naruto felt like Naruto, it was the amount of confidence Naruto was showing and the lack of hesitation that makes Anko scared.

This spar around, Naruto won by using a new strategy that Anko hasn't seen before. Right at the start of the match, Naruto started throwing kunai at what seems to be random locations on the field and then engaged Anko in a close-quarters melee. Naruto started pushing Anko in the deadlock and when Anko jumped backwards, her foot tripped over a kunai a Naruto had embedded on the ground earlier. Naruto seizing the chance ran up, pulled on Anko's shirt to make her fall, pulling out a kunai and got behind her holding the kunai at her neck.

"I win this time Anko-san," Naruto said with a smirk. Anko raised both her hands and gave up while making note of this tactic.

"Interesting trick there gaki. Mind telling me how'd you know I would step there?"

"Well after sparring with you for so long, I made assumptions based on your previous moves on where you would move to when pushed against. On those assumptions I made my best guesses and placed kunai in those general locations," Naruto said as he got up and helped Anko to her feet.

"How would this be applicable in a real fight though?" Anko asked. If this tactic only worked on enemies you're familiar with, then it won't be much use in a real fight.

"Well taijutsu usually fall under 3 categories in my opinion; straight up, mid range, and the observing type. Taijutsu styles may vary but their movements and where they move to generally are similar. So I just made my assumptions based on that and your movements. It doesn't take very long to check out how an enemy moves," Naruto explained. Sasuke and Misaki made mental notes of this as they finished their training a little before Naruto started explaining. For Misaki, she was already formulating ideas by empowering those kunai with chakra so she can map out the area easier.

Naruto was satisfied with today's results as much as Anko was. Sasuke's accuracy and predictions were going up, sooner or later he'd be as good as Itachi in terms of throwing projectiles. Misaki was starting to get the hang of swinging a sword; she was getting less stiff and the movements started to look more fluid. Naruto looked up at the Hokage Mountain before leaving, _'I'll make sure everything goes right. Don't worry about a thing otou-san.'_

* * *

**One year later, October 10  
**

Time sure flies when there's a tomorrow to look forward to. Misaki almost even forgot about her birthday not that she wouldn't mind as the past birthdays only gave her a certain amount of relief knowing there's someone out there that's watching over her. Usually in the afternoons, Kakashi in his ANBU uniform and mask goes to pick her up and bring her to the Hokage's office to meet up with Sarutobi and from there they go to Ichiraku and have a meal there. Afterwards they go back to the office to open whatever presents that was given to her.

After that, Misaki would go to the Hokage Mountain and sit on the Yondaime's head to contemplate on things. Sarutobi would be back on his paperwork and overseeing the village and Kakashi would leave Misaki alone as she requested so. Last year Kakashi left Misaki alone as usual and went on about his usual ANBU duties. The past few years Misaki had always gone home before dark so he didn't suspect a thing but when he went to her home to check up on her, she wasn't there. Panicking, he ran over to the Hokage Mountain and she wasn't there as well and he didn't see her on the way here because Misaki was using all her abilities to avoid people and the major roads. Needless to say that didn't end well and would've been even worse if not for Naruto.

Today it was Misaki's and Naruto's birthday. They were setting up the party in the apartment and getting ready for the guests. The apartment also changed in the past year with the addition of Anko. Naruto had to buy out the apartment room next to theirs and asked Yamato to remodel the place. The landloard, of course, rejected at first but easily agreed when his wallet burst with money. The layout changed quite a bit; the entrance is still the same and brings any visitors to the living room which is still pulling double duty as the dining room. The rooms were moved around to create a hallway to the accommodate the new rooms. Now they had a dedicated library containing scrolls of all kinds, a storage room containing all their equipment including Naruto's ANBU uniform, and 2 bathrooms.

Misaki grew a little the past year but Sasuke grew a inch or so making him taller than Misaki now and his body was quite toned for a 9-years-old boy. They both now fight for rank 1 in the academy followed by Hinata in 2nd place. Over the year, Misaki has been training under Hayate in kenjutsu. Nothing to advanced, just katas and the same lecture Naruto has been giving, "The sword is an extension of yourself, a partner, not a tool. If you misuse it, it will bite you back."

Sasuke's taijutsu and weapons proficiency is the top of his class but if kenjutsu was one of the grading terms, then top ranker in weapons proficiency would fall to Misaki. Sasuke can now hit moving targets with almost 80% accuracy and he learned the trick that Itachi used to hit multiple targets; by having two kunai fly perpendicular to each other and clash thus causing their trajectories to change.

Naruto couldn't train them in chakra control, he tried. Their chakra pathways weren't developed enough to accurately discharge chakra continuously. Sasuke can use the Grand Fireball but uses too much chakra in it. So thus far Naruto trained them in the 3 basic academy jutsu to make their chakra pathways grow. One time Sasuke whined about not being able to learn more advanced things and even went on about the greatness of an Uchiha and that he could handle it.

**Flashback~**

They were at the training grounds training as usual when Sasuke decided to rant. Normal people might succumb to the rants or ignore them but Naruto, however, as Hokage decided to teach Sasuke a lesson. "Sasuke, who are you?" This question confused him, Misaki, and Anko.

"What do you mean? I'm not a fake," Sasuke replied.

"Let me put it this way Sasuke. Are you _the_ Uchiha Sasuke or just another Uchiha who's named Sasuke?" Naruto asked. The question was still mind boggling to Sasuke and Misaki. Anko, however, started to understand what Naruto was getting at.

"What's the difference?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

"Ah there is a very big difference. As of right now, everyone only knows you as an Uchiha whose named Sasuke and the only survivor of the Uchiha clan. Nothing more, nothing less. Your name doesn't carry as much weight as you think it does. The reason why the name Uchiha is known throughout the village isn't only because of the Sharingan but also because of the amazing shinobi and kunoichi the clan produces. Each and every single one of them have thus far been capable and it isn't because they're talented or geniuses no, it's because they made it that their names are known. Hard work creates results."

Naruto looked at Sasuke who started to understand and continued, "Sasuke, just because you were born into the Uchiha family doesn't mean you are automatically a shoo-in for greatness. You have the talent, now you just need to work hard to polish and show that talent. You are just like every other shinobi in this village and other villages. The only thing that would separate you from others besides your Sharingan that you will get in the future is how much effort you placed in yourself. And one more thing, there are no shortcuts to being great."

**End Flashback~**

And from there on, Sasuke followed Naruto's training methods without question and quite pleased with the results during the academy tests placing first in almost everything. In spars, he was able to easily defeat his opponents with the exception of Hinata and Misaki. No one could beat him in weapons proficiency and he could make quite a number of Bunshins.

Misaki herself has started to show more emotions over the year but she's still nearly the complete opposite of Naruto when he was younger. Although right now she was bouncing quite a bit on the sofa in the living room. She never liked birthdays much but this time and the birthdays in the future will be special as she finally has a family to spend it with. Jiraiya would be arriving soon along with Sarutobi and Kakashi. Anko went to bring Ibiki. Hinata would also be attending with Hiashi, who finally agreed to come after Naruto sweet talked him into coming saying it would improve future relationships. Sakura and Ino is already here, surprisingly they came for the party and not only for Sasuke.

They wanted to pick Misaki's birthday dress seeing as she wears the exact same clothes almost on a daily basis but since Misaki couldn't see, they settled on what Sarutobi would given her although they picked different designs and colors. When they helped her dress though, they screamed at the sight of the scars that still riddled her body. Naruto with Kurama tried to erase the scars and were successfully able to remove the more minor ones by destroying the skin and having it grow back. The more bigger ones produced by bigger weapons, Naruto only managed to thin them out but they were still very visible.

Naruto had to explain about what happened including the dumb fox and surprisingly they took it well. The two girls have been eating lunch with Misaki's group occasionally and they cannot find the 'demon' the villagers dubbed her as. All they saw was a great friend.

Sasuke still remembers those scars, one day about half a year ago accidentally stepping into the one single bathroom they used to have when Misaki just finished bathing. Sasuke stared at Misaki that time and his eyes focused immediately on the different sizes of scars and blemishes that ran rampant all around her. He always wondered why Misaki wears the same clothes even during the summer. That day he swore to protect her as long as he shall live.

Soon there were knocks on the door and opened up to reveal Jiraiya with Sarutobi and Kakashi, without his ANBU uniform. "Happy birthday Misaki-hime, and you too gaki," Jiraiya said.

"Hey!" Naruto pouted at the unfair treatment and Misaki greeted her godfather, "Ohayo otou-san".

Then Hinata came with her father and after that was Anko and Ibiki. Ibiki scared the children a little except for Misaki who couldn't see. Ibiki immediately sized up Naruto who his little 'sister' have taken a liking to. He was slightly shocked to see a Minato lookalike standing there since Anko made no mention on how he looked. Ibiki held out his hand for a handshake in which Naruto complied. To Ibiki, Naruto was everything Anko had mentioned, confidence and yet graceful. He approves her decision to live here.

"Well then everyone's here! Let this party begin!" Naruto announced and there were plenty of cheers. Misaki had never had a real birthday's party before so when everyone sat down wishing her a happy birthday and a great life ahead, she started tearing up. This would be one of her many great moments in life which she would look fondly back. They all ate, joked, played, all kinds of stuff. Sakura and Ino interrogated Misaki about how she did so well since before Naruto came, she was nearly at the bottom of the class and they both jotted down notes as Misaki explained. Hinata just sat with them quietly listening with the occasional glances at Naruto.

Sasuke was talking with Sarutobi and Hiashi asking them about the history of the Uchihas hoping to gain some insight about his own family. Hiashi was very pleased knowing that Sasuke wasn't arrogant anymore. Last he heard about the boy was that he was an arrogant boy who believes to stand above all others. Although Hinata said he changed, he couldn't believe it until he seen it himself.

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Anko, Ibiki, and Naruto talked about random things, how their missions and jobs were. Ibiki shocked once again Naruto was part of the Hokage's Personal ANBU Corps. Anko seem to be quite absentminded when it comes to the more important details which she brushes off as minor details. Granted all she said was, "I'm going to live with the Uzumaki now! The Uzumaki boya is very strong and I hope to learn some things from him!" wasn't exactly informative but with Anko as she is, Ibiki just can't complain.

As the party ended, everyone started leaving bidding their farewells and 'see you tomorrow'. Jiraiya remained behind. "Alright gaki, you wanna do this now or tomorrow?"

"Let's do it tomorrow. I want to at least spend the entire day with Misaki-chan," Naruto replied.

"Are you going somewhere tomorrow Naruto-niisan?" Misaki asked.

"Tomorrow, I need to go away somewhere for a week Misaki-chan. Don't worry, Anko-san will be watching after you and Sasuke as well," Naruto said.

"No!" Misaki rejected, "You can't go! Or at least bring me with you! You can't leave!" Sasuke and Anko came out to see what the outburst was about.

"I'm sorry Misaki-chan, I have to go to Mount Myoboku sooner or later. I have already planned for this a long time now. Once I go, I don't have to go back for a long time. Please understand Misaki-chan, I need the training there."

"NO! Can't you train here? Don't leave me alone!" Misaki gripped onto Naruto's leg crying. Naruto sighed fearing this would happen. Misaki finally has a family and she doesn't want anyone to leave, especially someone who is literally her blood brother.

"Misaki-chan, please listen to me. I will only be gone a week and I'll be back. I can't do my Senjutsu training without the help that is only exclusive there. Once I get back, I can protect you even better. How about this, I promise you as soon as I finish my training, I'll come back. The last time I went there, it took me a week to finish my training, maybe this time it would be even faster," Naruto then picked up Misaki and sat down placing her in his lap. He stroked her head lovingly trying to calm her sobs.

She eventually did and asked, "You promise?"

"I promise and my nindo is that I never go back on my promises. I'll be back as soon as possible okay Misaki-chan? You won't be alone either, Sasuke, Anko, Kakashi, and oji-san will be here with you. Ero-sennin too if he stays a bit longer," Misaki giggled a little at the nickname.

"Hey!" Jiraiya shouted in dismay.

Misaki stopped crying and nodded. "Come back soon," she whispered. With that, the next day Naruto headed for Mount Myoboku for his Senjutsu training once again. Anko took on the job and walked the two kids to academy and back. For breakfast, lunch, and dinner, they had to make do with the simple dishes Anko could cook up. They weren't as amazing as Naruto's cooking but they were still delicious.

Naruto's presence had always repelled the abuse from the villagers and school kids. The first time they noticed Naruto not being there, they thought it was just that one day but when the following days came and Naruto was still missing, old emotions and plans started to set into motion.

* * *

**A/N**: Ah and this chapter is done. Sorry it took so long. The next one SHOULD be up within the following week.


	6. Chapter 6 - Light After Darkness

**A/N:** Uhhhh... I forgot what I was going to say at the moment when typing this specific sentence.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Light After Darkness  
**

* * *

Konohagakure is one of the village among the Elemental Nations and stands at the top as the best as the village was known for its benevolence and prosperity and their ability to produce outstanding shinobi. However, while there are truth in that statement, there are a large amount of people in the village who are also quite petty and foolish. One such group have all but abused the village's innocent jinchuuriki in ways that can be said inhumane. On a daily basis they would shout insults at the passing girl, throw rubbish at her, and on certain times, attempt to send her to the hospital by violent means. The arrival of the girl's sibling, however, made short work on that plan.**  
**

At first they didn't think much of the blond boy seeing as he's still in his early teenage years but them underestimating the boy quickly turned against their better judgement. There was one man who originated from this group and he decided to take action regardless of the older sibling and he was thwarted by the presence of the Uchiha and some unfair play from the older sibling. After the young boy dropped the two children to school, the man decided to knock the young boy down a few pegs. What resulted, however, was something the man nor the group watching was expecting. As the man tried to punch the young boy, in a blink of an eye, the arm was broken at 5 different locations and the bone was poking out from the elbow. The man never got to scream as in another blink of an eye, the young boy disappeared and the man's neck dislocated.

There wasn't any evidence at all that indicated it was the young boy who did it but they all knew he was somehow the culprit who did it. However, their curiosity wasn't strong enough to warrant another attempt at the young boy and thus they could only wait for the one day he wasn't around. However, that idea was quickly shot down when a week after, the young boy was dressed in an ANBU uniform and mask! Some people thought it was fake at first but the shinobi in the group told them otherwise, having years of experience in the field of battle, they knew it was no fake nor forgery. And thus the only thing they could ever do at that point was ignore them and talk behind their backs. Quite pitiful really, grown adults with nothing better to do but gossip like teenage girls talking about boys.

All hope was lost to them until 3 days ago when the blond boy was missing and replaced by the Snake Princess of Konoha. At first they though he was just gone for that one moment for some personal reasons but that wasn't the case as they noticed when the days dragged on and he wasn't anywhere near. And thus the group of men got back together and sit at a meeting room.

"Are you sure he isn't in the village?"

"I am sure. My men and their friends have been keeping a lookout around the village and apartment. The boy hasn't been home for the past 3 days."

"Then the time is now!" Many nodded in agreement.

The man who first questioned spoke again indicating his leadership over the group, "We cannot be hasty. The demon is still being escorted by that bitch and if their interactions are of any indication, they are quite close. Furthermore the Uchiha may try to intervene. His unfortunate accidents would look poorly on us."

"Don't worry, I have a plan," said a man with a haiti-ate. "I know what she fears and we can use that to our advantage. She still have lingering thoughts about her old sensei and a simple Genjutsu can easily cripple her. Once she's out, we'll just take the demon and escape the vicinity."

"Good. I also have notice from the men in the council that they will call a meeting with the Hokage to talk about some tax laws again. This will certainly keep him busy for at least a good half an hour," said the leader.

"I also have news that the civilians around the area will turn a blind eye at what's to happen."

"Good... Very good. The time is now to rid us of a taint. We shall begin in two days. For Konoha." A chorus of 'For Konoha' and they all left to finish up the reminders of their plans.

* * *

**Mount Myoboku~  
**

Naruto have been here for 3 days now. His training in Senjutsu was advancing faster than he and Jiraiya expected. Fukasaku and Shima couldn't believe their eyes when Naruto first came and showed them his ability to gather natural energy, albeit somewhat lacking. Then the truth about Naruto shocked them even further and now if it was possible, Fukasaku and Shima might as well be statues since they were shocked to the point of stasis seeing Naruto actually going into Sage Mode perfectly as there weren't any deformities and he completed it in 3 days of time. They knew he had the knowledge but the ability to achieve it in his 13-years-old body was simply overwhelming.

Naruto was practicing his Rasenshuriken when he felt a premonition. The ones he always felt when he was younger when things were about to go bad but never thought much into it, mostly because he was naive and ignorant and with Kyuubi in him, killing intent wasn't something he really even felt. Naruto shrugged and continued in practicing his Rasenshuriken.

2 clones helping him out forming his most destructive jutsu. Jiraiya just watched in amazement. When Naruto said he completed his father's jutsu, he immediately wanted to see it like a baby with a new toy. Fukasaku and Shima were also watching and when it was finally formed, they couldn't believe the amount of power that was literally gushing out of the jutsu even Jiraiya was impressed.

True to its name, the Rasenshuriken formed in the shape of a large shuriken much like a Demon Windmill. "Fukasaku-dono, is there anything I can use to test this on?" Naruto asked holding the jutsu above him.

"Oh um, you can try it out over that area," Fukasaku pointing over the training area the toads usually use. Naruto raised a brow at that since he knew it was a training area but went along and threw it.

_'He THREW the Rasenshuriken!?'_ the three spectators thought and the explosion that followed afterwards kept them stupefied. Jiraiya has seen many jutsu of all kind in his life and plenty of destructive ones but the Rasenshuriken easily chalks up to be one of the most destructive ones he's seen, possibly even the top 3.

"Naruto, why'd you throw it?" Jiraiya asked. "The enemy could easily dodge it if they're fast enough."

Naruto nodded and explained, "It's because of the nature of the jutsu. It's a double-edged weapon, just as it does damage to my enemy, it also inflicts damage on myself. Tsunade-baachan explained to me that my wind chakra in the jutsu upon exploding becomes tiny chakra needle-like things and they destroy things oo a molecular level. The first time I used it against Akatsuki, if it weren't for Kyuubi, I think I would've lost an arm forever."

Jiraiya nodded and frowned a bit. The jutsu that Minato invented, its first stage Rasengan also held minor side effects which were chakra burns. Continued usage of the jutsu in a short time frame could easily burn off a hand but since anyone who got hit by a Rasengan were usually either crippled or dead, the side effects wasn't a big concern. "Are all elemental Rasengan just as destructive?" Jiraiya asked.

"I actually don't know Ero-Sennin," Jiraiya's eye twitched at the nickname once again, "I didn't actually have the time to test it with my water chakra since I haven't even started training with my water element and Konohamaru hadn't reached to this level yet." Konohamaru just started in his elemental training when Naruto left so he hadn't started to apply his fire chakra into the Rasengan yet.

"Well then let me give it a try then," Jiraiya got up and stretched a bit. Then he started focusing into creating his Earth Style Rasengan. When the Earth Style Rasengan was formed, it looked nothing like a Rasengan, not even the core. It looked like a roundish rock and the only way you could've tell it was a jutsu was the chakra leaking out of it. Once again like a kid with a new toy, Jiraiya slammed the Earth Style Rasengan to the ground. The effects were nothing short of devastating.

As the orb of chakra hit the ground, the ground collapsed and the orb expanded. That didn't end there though, the Rasengan kept spinning faster and faster as if it has a mind of its own and it pulled in all the substance that it destroyed into it. Naruto sensing the danger threw a tri-ponged kunai far away, picked up Fukasaku and Shima, and dashed forward to Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sennin! We have to get out of here!" Naruto grabbed onto Jiraiya's clothes and warped them out just a second before the Rasengan imploded. The blast was easily three times bigger than the Rasenshuriken but that wasn't all, the substance the Rasengan sucked up; rocks, pebbles, whatever was in the ground flew everywhere mowing down whatever was near 10 feet of the explosion acting as shrapnel from a bomb. The four could only stare at the destruction and then Jiraiya started laughing.

"Hahaha! Wow. As dangerous as that was, this technique is amazing!" Naruto had to agree, while his Rasenshuriken destroyed on a molecular level, this new Rasengan destroyed things in a physical sense. The two Toad Sages then got whacked from behind.

"What the heck you two!? Stop destroying our sacred grounds!" Fukasaku shouted at them brandishing his staff like a deadly weapon. He then proceeded to whacking the two idiots until he tired out and the two Sage with bumps built on bumps like an apartment. They apologized and Jiraiya went to try and restore the ground with some Earth jutsu but the trees were another matter which they left alone. Jiraiya then later learned how to throw the Earth Style Rasengan and named his new jutsu Rasenbakudan.

* * *

**Back in Konoha - 2 days later~  
**

Misaki and Sasuke sat in class daydreaming. They were bored beyond their minds as they aren't getting taught anything new recently and Naruto told them to take it easy. Too much training could lead to overexertion and that could very well damage their bodies. Still doesn't change the fact that they don't have anything new to train with anyways. Sasuke just kept practicing with his kunai and shuriken hoping to attain 100% accuracy; he could hit moving targets but hitting vital spots were difficult.

Misaki couldn't do much training since Hayate had to leave for a mission so all she done the past week was practicing her swings and whatever else she thought up of. Anko tried to keep them entertained with some training but that could only do so much since most of the time she worked over at Torture and Investigation department only taking time to bring them to school and back home.

As Misaki pondered about ways to put herself into some sort of deep sleep until Naruto came back, Iruka announced class was over and since this was the last class of the day, they were finally done! Anko said that today she had some free time so she could play and spar with them for a while so Misaki and Sasuke quickly walked out of the class saying good bye to Hinata.

"Mou. Sasuke-kun sure ran fast today. I wonder if something's up?" Sakura said. She missed her chance to talk with Sasuke today. She wanted to have lunch with him today but some of her other friends pulled her and Ino to their group for some gossip. Not that she didn't like it but she thought she could at least talk with Sasuke later today.

"They said Anko-san would be training with them today," Hinata said. Sakura shuddered. Anko scared her, greatly. The first time Sakura met Anko, her loose lips decided to comment on Anko's dress code and that earned her a kunai to the cheek and a tongue slithering down the wound gathering up the blood that started to ooze out. Since Misaki seemed to like Anko, Sakura gave Anko the benefit of doubt that she's somewhat sane but she wouldn't trust her as far as she could throw her, if at all possible.

"Anko-neechan!" Misaki called out to the purple haired woman standing outside. Anko as usual dressed in her trench coat and with her hair style the same were the only thing recognizable about her. She now actually wears a longer skirt which is just about a few inches longer and wears a shirt over her mesh shirt now. As much as she liked to dress however she wanted, Naruto laid down some rules that forced her to dress with more modesty especially with Sasuke starting to ask questions about things he shouldn't be asking...

"Misaki-chan!" Anko hugged her imouto rubbing her cheek against Misaki's. Sasuke sighed since this scene occurs as much as Gai and Lee hugs but he doesn't know that. Yet. "Aww, does Sasuke-chan want a hug?" Anko asked smirking at the boy who blushed.

"Idiot! I don't need a hug! Especially not from you!" That earned him a bonk on the head, again. Sasuke swears he's going to be brain dead by the time he graduates from the academy. "Can we go train now?"

"That impatient to have your ass handed to you?" Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. If there was one thing he didn't like about Anko was her constant tease. He knows she jokes but he's somewhat tired of it. They started their walk towards their usual training grounds and after this time, Anko swore she would never again slack off. Living with Naruto had changed her she admits. Everything always went the right away, or at least not the wrong way, with Naruto around because his very presence makes her feel safe that she loosened her guard and usual vigilance. Which is why Anko never noticed the small and subtle Genjutsu that was cast when they neared the training grounds.

There was a lone figure standing in the training ground and they thought it was Kakashi since they agreed to meet up her for some training. However, as they gotten closer, Anko's neck started to flare up due to the Cursed Seal. The lone figure turned around to face them and Anko's face first showed confusion, then utter rage. Before she could say anything, senbon needles struck the three knocking them out as they were laced with a sleeping agent.

"Phase 1 completed. Commencing Phase 2," said one of the shinobi who picked up Misaki. Another picked up Sasuke and another tied Anko up and hid her in the bushes. By the time she awoke or anyone noticed, they would have completed their deeds and rid Konoha of the jinchuuriki. Little do they know that Kakashi would come by later, not late fortunately, and with his instincts and sense of smell, he would find Anko tied up and knocked out. The Hokage noticed as well as a certain time traveler.

* * *

**Some Unknown Apartment**

Sasuke started to stir in his seat. _'Why can't I move my hands or legs? Rather what happened?'_ He thought as he woke up. The first thing he saw made him instantly awake. On a bed was Misaki naked to the world and the men around her and when he tried to move, he noticed why he couldn't move them; he was tied to a chair.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama, you're awake. I do apologize for the... accommodations but it's a necessity in case the demon still has its hold on you," a man standing next to him said. Sasuke glared at the man, he appears to be somewhere around his thirties, disheveled hair with a haiti-ate on his forehead. Wears a standard flak jacket and shinobi suit. He has a scar across his face from his top right forehead to his bottom left mouth.

"My name is Ryuuzaki Sora. I used to be a friend of one of your Uchiha clans member," Sora said. Sora used to be on a Genin team with an Uchiha and they both were friends and rivals advancing ranks and battles together. He has nothing but utter respect and belief in the Uchiha and thus believes that Sasuke was somehow manipulated by Misaki, or the 'demon'.

"What are you doing?! Let us go!" Sasuke yelled at the man.

"I'm afraid we cannot abide by that request Uchiha-sama. You see, you're being controlled by that demon there and we are here to not only liberate you from that monster's control but also freeing Konoha from that taint. Don't worry Uchiha-sama, you'll thank us when this is over."

"Bull-mmm!" Sasuke couldn't finish what he said as someone behind him gagged him.

Misaki started to stir just after and the first thing she was aware of was there was a lot of people around her, Sasuke amongst them but his chakra signature was a little weaker than usual. The next thing she noticed was that she was naked as she felt the air touch her skin and she was tied up to a bed she was on. And the last thing she noticed was that the people around her was dangerous as their chakra signatures were filled with murderous intent.

"What's going on? Sasuke? Anko-neechan?" Misaki was panicking. They were walking into the training grounds when all of a sudden she felt very sleepy and actually fell asleep.

"Ah the demon is awake. Well then, now we can begin."

_'Begin what?!'_ The two captives thought. Sasuke saw the men brandishing all sorts of tools, dangerous tools and started to struggle against his bindings.

"Don't worry demon. This will only hurt a lot! Bwahahahaha!" one of them started to laugh and the others joined. They will make her suffer every single bit of pain that they felt when the demon came to attack them. "And all the while we're doing so, we will also have some fun with your body. Mmmm, poor choice for you demon to select a female's body."

Sasuke and Misaki were once innocent until Anko came along who taught them everything about a kunoichi's life including the more unfortunate ones. Naruto didn't like Anko teaching them already but better her teaching them than him. At least she doesn't seem to be disturbed with the explanation. Sasuke struggled more until Sora punched him in the stomach.

Sasuke could taste the bile in his mouth as he glared at the man. "Stop struggling Uchiha-sama. It'll be over soon and once you're free from her bindings, we'll let you go." Sora then looked at Misaki and said, "Any last words demon?"

Misaki forced herself to calm down. In this situation where everything was stacked against her and Sasuke, she started to think of ways to ensure their safety or at least Sasuke's safety. She could only find one and replied to the rhetorical question, "Let Sasuke go. He has nothing to do with this," Misaki said with an unnerving calmness in her voice.

"We cannot do that see, you still have him captive with whatever jutsu you used. And it seems you don't seem intent on letting him go so we'll just end it in a different manner; by killing you." Misaki's heart sunk. Even if Sasuke would be fine, she did not want Sasuke to watch this horrific scene. He's already seen one and he doesn't need another in his memories.

Misaki could only say one more thing, "I'm sorry Sasuke-oniichan." One man then broke down a kunai he was holding.

Sasuke could only watch in horror as the kunai closed in onto Misaki. His eyes started to itch and then everything moved in a very slow motion to him. He saw everything, where the kunai would strike, what the man would do afterwards, and every single little detail. Giving thanks they didn't tie him up really tight, he pulled a wire with a finger that is tied to a kunai up his sleeves. Then in one action, he did all the calculations he had, and stomped at the floor with as much force he could muster to give himself a throwing angle and threw his kunai. The kunai flew straight and true and struck the man in his temple effectively killing him.

Sasuke smirked not even minding the fact he just made his very first kill and then pain exploded. Sora and some other men started kicking and beating him. Misaki sensing what was going on pleaded them to stop but they didn't. Just as Sora was about to deliver a kick that would knock Sasuke out, his actions halted. He was wondering why he couldn't move and then things were moving sideways and then upwards in his sight and then blacked out as his head fell down the floor.

The men looked at their headless leader with a short ANBU standing behind him holding a bloody tanto. Misaki and Sasuke could only say one thing before passing out in relief, "Naruto-niisan..."

* * *

Naruto was training on his Sage Mode trying to transform faster. He shortened his transformation time from 10 seconds to 7 which was quite good as in a battle, every single second counts. He is able to use lesser natural energy in his jutsu while maintaining the same efficiency if he used the usual amount of energy. This way he can stay in Sage Mode even longer and use more jutsu.

Then Gamafuuinchi ran over, "Naruto-aniki! Trouble! There's trouble back in Konoha!" Gamafuuichi was a messenger frog who was staying in Konoha the past two days. In the one case anything happened that required him, the Hokage would tell Gamafuuichi and he would return to Mount Myoboku using the secret passage.

"What is it Gamafuuinhi?" Naruto got down from slab of stone he was sitting on.

"Sasuke and Misaki has been kidnapped!" And with that one report, Naruto ran as fast as he could back to the Toad village. He changed out of his dirty training clothes into his fresh set of clothes.

Jiraiya came in and said, "Shima-san went up ahead to Konoha. She'll be summoning us back to Konoha soon so standby Naruto."

Naruto nodded as he tried to calm down. First things first, he summoned up two clones and ordered them to gather natural energy while he picked up his own scroll for the Reverse Summoning. Next thing up, he took out his ANBU mask and wore it along with his new haori, this one with a hood to hide his head and hair much like some ANBU operatives. He tied his new tanto behind his at his waist diagonally. It wasn't anything that special aside from the blade having the ability to allow the user to channel chakra into it easier. Jiraiya had it specifically made for Naruto as a birthday present.

Moments later he and Jiraiya were back in the Hokage's office. And standing around were Kakashi, Anko, Tenzo, Yugao, and Hiashi along with several ANBU, trusted ones. Hiashi was asked to help with the search who immediately complied.

"Situation?" Naruto asked with a commanding tone.

"Whereabouts unknown. Missing for about an hour now," Sarutobi reported, "Can't find them with my Telescope Jutsu meaning they have a barrier set up."

Naruto focused for a moment and then said, "Found them," shocking and confusing them for a moment. "Don't know exact location or how far but they're to the southwest of here," Naruto said as he pointed in the direction he felt their chakra. "Hiashi-dono, if you would please use your Byakugan and check." Hiashi nodded.

"Byakugan!" Veins formed at the corners of his eyes as he kept looking. He has an effective range of about 200 meters if he focuses undisturbed. He found the two kidnapped children soon enough as he found a gathering of large people and two shorter people, "Six story building, 120 meters or so in the direction where Naruto-san indicated. 4th floor, about 20 men inside not including the children."

They didn't want to waste anymore time and they all flew out the windows or Shunshin to the roof and head outwards. Hiashi stayed behind reporting what was going on through a headset. They were halfway there when Hiashi reported a man about to stab Misaki but was thwarted by Sasuke somehow. When Hiashi reported that they started to beat up Sasuke, Naruto increased his speed and jumped into the air.

He found the building and using the right amount of strength, threw a tri-pong kunai towards the building which would allow him to use Hirashin right behind a man kicking Sasuke. Naruto's disappearance would shock the people who didn't know about his ability to use Hirashin but he didn't care. Once he got in, he lashed out at the man in front of him with his tanto cleaning slicing the man's head off with his wind chakra infused blade.

* * *

Everyone was silent looking at the intruder. Some started to panic seeing an ANBU whereas the more experienced people in the group turned their weapons and attention at him. Five men circled around the intruder trying to see if he would do anything. After a couple of seconds, they struck at him or at least tried to as their heads were cut clean off their shoulders and fell along with their limp bodies.

Kakashi, Yugao, Anko, Tenzo, and Hiruzen each holding a tanto, katana, and kunai respectively, stained with blood. The rest of the ANBU were stationed outside to ensure no one left the building and a couple worked to establish a barrier so that anyone running out of it would be tagged and they would be able to find them in case they successfully escaped.

Naruto summoned up a clone to check Misaki and he himself went over to Sasuke and freed him of his bindings. Giving silent thanks to Sakura once again for teaching him things, he used his Mystical Palm jutsu combined with natural energy to heal up Sasuke's bruises and fixed his ribs. He picked him up carefully and called out to Sarutobi, "I'm bringing Sasuke and Misaki to the hospital Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded, "Go ahead Naruto. I'll handle the rest of the things here." And Naruto along with his clone Shunshin out, only stopping to allow the ANBU to momentarily let down the barrier and then ran nonstop to the hospital.

Once he got there, he ordered the lady in the front desk to call up Misaki's personal doctor. Not all the doctors believed in the same code of conduct as they all should've been which is giving their services to whoever needs it regardless of who they are. Unfortunately the Kyuubi Incident has affected some doctors greatly and thus refused to service Misaki. On the bright side there was also a number of doctors who didn't care who Misaki is and offer their full services.

After that he allowed Sasuke to be pulled away by a trolley by others. His clone followed after Sasuke while he himself held Misaki and waited til Doctor Hanasaki came over with a trolley and a couple of nurses. Naruto set Misaki down and followed the group to another operating room.

The two were reported to be in good health, Sasuke had some internal damage but was fine otherwise. Both were placed in the same room under Naruto's request and would find Naruto, Anko, Kakashi, and Hiruzen standing around waiting for them to wake up.

Anko fidgeted under Naruto's gaze whenever he looked at her. She wanted him to blame her but he didn't. All he said when she told her what happened was, "they're alright Anko. That's all that matters. Just don't mess up next time okay?" And he said it with a smile, a sincere one. Next time meant that Naruto still trusted her enough to let her watch over the two kids. She wanted to cry but those tears would have to wait until the two kids wake up. She would hug them and cry out apologies and to her utter surprise and elation, they don't blame her either. They knew of her connection and feelings for Orochimaru and they knew she always tried her best.

* * *

**1 Year Later~**

"GAH! ANKO!" Naruto screamed as looked into the mirror in the bathroom. Anko was laughing hysterically on the sofa as Sasuke tried to suppress his laughter. Misaki who couldn't see could only guess what Anko did this time to his brother. If it wasn't tying him up when he was sleeping, or leaving snakes around, or leaving her underwear strewn around Naruto's room, it was her doodling over his brother's face with interesting patterns with semi-permanent ink and since Naruto ran out of the bathroom screaming, Misaki decided the latter.

Even though Naruto is ANBU now, he rarely wears his mask least it attracts too much attention walking down the street. The only few times he actually wore is was only because of Anko's doing. One time when Anko doodled on Naruto's face, she 'accidently' knocked his mask off in the middle of the streets when he was walking Sasuke and Misaki to school. Needless to say, the villagers around now knows why Naruto wears his mask at certain days.

It's not that Naruto didn't lock his doors and windows and sealed everything, Anko just somehow passes through them all. Naruto starts regretting teaching Anko in, well, everything he taught her so far. Anko's level now is just about below Sannin level and she's thankful of Naruto for this as well as Naruto destroying her Cursed Seal but her personality refuses to allow her to wholeheartedly thank Naruto and thus her pranks on him. She doesn't do it everyday but whenever she feels like the blond is getting overworked, she'd just prank him and Naruto can't figure out how she does it.

_'And I thought I was the best prankster around.'_ Naruto's pride as a prankster was severely damaged.

"Yo," said a silver-haired man who was crouching at the window. Kakashi has turned it into a habit to show up every morning to feast on Naruto's breakfast and to see how everyone else was doing. "So Anko, what'd you do this time to Naruto?"

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei," Misaki greeted politely as usual. Naruto was always home most of the time now but during the times he had to leave them for half a day for whatever reasons, Kakashi or Anko would look after them. Kakashi also took the liberty to teaching the two children some fighting tactics and observation techniques so by all rights, they called him sensei.

"Oh nothing. Just a little thing to brighten up his day and a smile to us all," Anko said smiling. Kakashi sighed at his girlfriend's antics. They started going out half a year ago and as much as Kakashi loved Anko when she wasn't playing around, she tires him out with her bubbly random actions.

Naruto came out pointing at his face and at that point, Sasuke couldn't hold his laughter in and Kakashi started laughing too. On Naruto's face drawn was a frog or toad on his forehead pooping down his nose. His right eye was painted red and his other eye painted white. His left cheek says, "I'm a doofus" and his other cheek says "I'm a lolicon".

Naruto's eye brow started to twitch at his family laughing at him. At least Misaki couldn't see... But she was laughing too why!?

"Did I forget to mention? I used a chakra-infused pen to draw that stuff," Anko stated as a-matter-of-factually. Naruto's face turned into horror and once again he scream, "ANKO!"

The neighbors and people outside just thought, _'Another day of the Uzumaki household. I wonder what Anko did this time...'_

Hiruzen Sarutobi chuckled as he gazed through his crystal ball. No one would ever think that such a happy family would have such a dark past and a incident that was just a year ago. Yes, these children were long overdue of their happiness.

* * *

**A/N: **Kinda rushed through this chapter since I had a creative slump. And OMG that new Naruto chapter! He's finally there! Yaaaays! *Fanboy squeal*

Once again R&R. Any mistakes you see please do point it out so I can make corrections.


	7. Chapter 7 - Genin Test I

**A/N**: Well this sucks balls. I HAD a chapter 7 but the stupid document wouldn't save correctly so I had to retype the entire thing all over again. Balls. Effin Microsoft. And I had finals and projects to do... Anyways~

Someone mentioned about Sannin not being a rank. Yes I know it isn't a rank but it can also be used as a measurement. The Sannin's abilities are high enough to fight against a Kage and when I mentioned Anko behing right below that of Sannins, I mean she has the ability to reach their levels which also means she's around Kakashi's level if not higher.

I also noticed a couple failures in my part where I should be calling Sarutobi as Hiruzen or something, and with Naruto's age-related things. Anyways I'll henceforth call him Hiruzen to avoid possible confusions. The part in chapter 5 which said Naruto became Hokage at 21, I changed that to 18, it would be weird for someone who just became Hokage and left shortly after.

Late Update: I know I said I would post a new chapter Friday but I got sick and just couldn't even think straight. I was almost done w/ the chapter too. Sigh.

Also this chapter is taking place 1 year after the last chapter to clear confusion.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Genin Test I

* * *

**2 Years After Naruto Arrived~**

Konohagakure is known for producing excellent shinobi, shinobi that far outranks that of all the other shinobi villages in the Elemental Countries. One such shinobi is Uzumaki Naruto who has accomplished a great number of feats in his lifetime and he obtained the title of Hokage at age 18 henceforth known as the Youngest Kage to date. Along with that, he has defeated a descendant of the Six Path Sage, Nagato, who has the Rinnegan, defeated the Ten-Tailed Demon, united the Elemental Country, and much more. Naruto was once asked how he accomplished such feats and he replied, "It wasn't only me. I had my friends, family, teammates, and my precious people backing me up. They each contributed to the things I've done and unfortunately it wasn't recorded that way. And the people who died, even though I don't know them personally, they helped me out as well."

The people Naruto mentioned were grateful of the praise he gave but they were fine with not being recorded as they all had the honor to serve and assist Naruto and he would never forget them. What this great and benevolent person is doing right now? Well... Paperwork. Naruto was sitting the Hokage's office along with a few clones doing paperwork. Hiruzen was sitting off to the side at another desk doing paperwork as well but he was doing the mission-related work whereas Naruto worked with the domestics.

A couple months back, Hiruzen caught a cold and Naruto found out when visiting the old man. Naruto offered to do the paperwork while Hiruzen go rest but he refused. After some arguments, they finally settled on an agreement where Naruto handled some work where Hiruzen would do the mission-related work. Needless to say, Hiruzen finally found out how Minato finished his paperwork so fast and efficiently, the Kage Bunshin. Naruto helped out until Hiruzen was all better but even then he came three or four times a week to help the old man out.

One reason being it gave Hiruzen free time which he spent it walking around the village, at the academy, with his grandson, Konohamaru, and his surrogate granddaughter, Misaki. Another it allowed Naruto to see what was going on in and outside the village and he found some weird things, not bad ones but still weird. One request was that there should be more bathhouses around for no particular reason and there was a drop of blood on it; rejected. Another requested that the demon child and his family killed; rejected and kept for later usage. And then there's one that requested a creation of a cult for Misaki, titled 'We Worship Misaki'; ripped and rejected.

The one person who made the request to kill the Uzumaki family was tracked down and found himself in a bed at home filled with toads. With the door sealed shut, the man jumped out the window and into a snake pit courtesy of Anko. The snakes weren't poisonous... Much, and the man had to stay in the hospital for an indefinite period of time.

"Thank you for your help again Naruto-kun."

The paperwork that usually took Hiruzen the better part of an entire day was finished before lunch now with Naruto's help. Today being no exception, Naruto and Hiruzen went out together for lunch, stopping by a training grounds to pick up Misaki and Sasuke. Of course, Naruto left first to avoid any possible rumors and waited outside the tower.

* * *

**Training Grounds 44**

Over the last two years, Misaki and Sasuke have grown to be capable kunoichi and shinobi respectively. The Genin test is tomorrow and they're very confident on passing the exam with flying colors. Misaki didn't change much, even with height being at 4'3'' which she said she didn't mind but inwardly, she complained about her genetics. She still wore kimonos, of either lavendar or purple color with orange trimmings, with short skirts reaching down just to her thighs. She also wore black spats so she wouldn't be giving people she fought a view of her panties, not that she cared but Anko and Naruto insisted.

Hayate finally started to teach her the techniques of the Leaf Style which focuses on agility more than anything and quick and precise strikes. With Misaki's ability to summon Kage Bunshins without any issues, Hayate summarized this style would be perfect for the girl. Misaki was given a ninjato as a birthday present last year which she cared for deeply.

The ninjato was specially crafted for her, it was longer than the standard length of ninjato but not too long. Misaki wore it the same way Naruto wore his tanto, diagonally behind her waist tied down and it only reaches just below her knees. The blade was made of chakra-sensitive materials which allowed Misaki to channel chakra into the blade easier but the blade was just as hard as any other blade. The end of the handle was crafted with a Uzumaki spiral, infused with a chakra seal so Misaki can always see where the handle was. The handle itself was orange wrapped in white linings forming a standard handle.

Misaki practiced the 3 forms of the Leaf Style; Dance of the Crescent Moon, Falling Sky, and Flowing Blossom. Dance of the Crescent Moon was the most straight-forward technique of the Leaf Style, using speed and a means of deception such as genjutsu, or Kage Bunshin in Hayate and Misaki's case, to strike at the enemy. Falling Sky is a counterattack that relies heavily on a feint that can be created by both Dance of the Crescent Moon and Flowing Blossom.

Flowing Blossoms is said to be the weakest of all yet the most devastating, an attack which is at its strongest with genjutsu. Flowing Blossom is used by creating panic and chaos in the enemy using a means of deception and using that one moment where they try to strike to completely slaughter the enemy. The one thing about this technique though is the irregular bursts of chakra needed to confuse the enemy. By making the user seemingly closer or in multiple places and force the enemy to attack.

Misaki's custom ninjato helps with that requirement, the chakra seal Naruto placed in there makes any chakra channeled in to collect bit by bit and releases a some on random intervals. Normally this wouldn't be effective at all but with Misaki's large chakra reserves, this way of doing things worked out. Misaki created a jutsu though, much to everyone's shock including Naruto and irony. To compliment the name of the technique, Flowing Blossoms, Misaki actually created a genjutsu that creates falling sakura flower petals. When asked how, Misaki said she once saw sakura blossoms blooming with Hiruzen before she was blind and it was one of the most beautiful things she saw and that one image was deeply engraved in her mind. Just by using the theories behind genjutsu and that one image, she created this jutsu. Furthermore, Misaki showed great proficiency in the genjutsu, so much that even Naruto had to tap into Sage Mode to break out of it. Flowing Blossoms would come to become Misaki's signature technique.

Sasuke, standing at 4'6'', proved to be as great as his ancestor Uchihas. Already unlocked his 3rd tomoe in his Sharingan, he is the 3rd youngest to date to reach that stage. He rarely uses it in spars but he uses it in the most interesting way; traveling around. Sasuke uses his Sharingan during walks around the the normal routes in the village to see and recognize each and every single villager for Misaki. If there was anyone new in the neighborhood, Sasuke would be the first to know as well as any weird actions and/or events.

Wearing a high-collared blue shirt with the Uchiha fan embroiled behind it, white shorts, and arm warmers which has a couple seals inside each that allows Sasuke to pull kunai out of. Sasuke easily has over 300 kunai in his arsenal which Misaki commented to be overkill but Sasuke just replied, "Not enough," thus earning a sweat drop from his sister. Aside from the kunai, the other seal inside his arm warmers summons up his pair of tonfas. Sasuke wanted a means of fighting against bladed weapons while preserving his mobility and arm movements. Naruto taught Sasuke the basics and whatever else he learned from Tenten from his world. Sasuke grew into his choice of weapon rather quickly.

Sasuke learned a couple Fire jutsu, Phoenix Sage Fire and Dragon Fire, the latter which knocked him out upon the first second of performing it. Anko had a few giggles for doing that and Naruto just smacked his own face at the idiocy upon learning what transpired.

Misaki also learned she could do the Bunshin Jutsu and the reason why she was failing it before was that she put too much chakra into the small number of separate clones she tried to summon. With the amount of reserves and lack of control, there wasn't any way of her putting in exactly 0.1% of her chakra into a Bunshin or two so when corrected and she summoned as much Bunshin possible with the usual amount of chakra she usually used, from the training grounds and throughout the entire village was a Misaki Bunshin. Needless to say, people freaked out. Naruto simply said smiling, "Let's not do that again unless under extreme circumstances." Leave it to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki to turn a normal D rank jutsu to a kinjutsu.

Misaki was practicing her katas with Hayate when she felt Naruto and Hiruzen's chakra closing in on them. She stopped what she was doing and shouted over to Sasuke who was practicing his taijutsu with Kakashi who corrected his forms, "Sasuke-oniichan, aniki is coming." Sasuke nodded and fell down panting. Kakashi may be lazy and lenient but he nitpicks at even the most smallest mistakes.

Misaki bowed at Hayate who nodded back then proceeded to fix her hair and kimono. Pulling her hair into two pigtails, influenced by Sakura, she adjusted her kimono and slid her ninjato back into its sheath with a satisfying click. Naruto soon came into view and bowed at Hayate, greeting him and thanking him once again for teaching and watching after Misaki. Hayate felt that doing something this small was nothing compared to what Naruto did for him; Naruto repaired his respiratory system a little. He was coughing a lot less and breathing was much easier. Naruto also promised to find Tsunade later to fix him up which Hayate continually thanked him for.

"It was nothing Naruto-san. If anything, Misaki here has also been teaching me. By teaching her, I also have been reinforcing my own foundations and sparring with her is quite the experience," Hayate commented. Misaki picked up the Leaf Style easily but she was still making mistakes with her kata and timings. Flowing Blossom was her greatest skill but with her current level of experience, even Hayate was able to distinguish her location in the genjutsu. Thus far if they kept score, Hayate won 67 times while Misaki won 3. Not bad considering Hayate is nearly a master at the Leaf Style.

"Is that so. Hm, how was your day Misaki-chan?" Naruto asked smiling at his little sister.

Misaki smiled back and turned towards him, "It was a very productive and fun day." Misaki started to show more emotions but only around those close to her. "Hayate-sensei has taught me a lot today as well."

Naruto walked up and ruffled her hair, "Of course." Misaki pouted a little at her messy hair. Thankfully it didn't take much to fix it. "Well, who's up for lunch?" The children raised their hands. Hayate needed to go meet up with Yugao for their meeting, or date. Naruto's eyes followed Hayate for a while promising that this time he'll get him through the invasion in a few months.

Kakashi went off to do whatever he usually did, more training or reading literature, actual literature much to Naruto's surprise. Reading Icha Icha was just a past-time and some information gathering for the one-eyed ANBU. Apparently using the Icha Icha Series, Jiraiya gives updates on the other 4 major villages and the minor ones. Kakashi being one of the few that can interpret it, still the stories were interesting too.

Naruto talked with Hiruzen about the invasion in the upcoming Chuunin Exams. Hiruzen didn't ask much, only the specifics. He frowned upon the information and regretted the day he didn't kill his corrupted student years back, again. He always hoped Orochimaru would turn over a new leaf and realize what he was doing was wrong. Naruto did commented that Orochimaru did change for the better a little in his world but it took him many mistakes, 2 deaths, and nearly the end of the world to change for the better. Not exactly good reasons to change but he still did so that assured Hiruzen that Orochimaru still had a tiny bit of hope in him.

The group made their way to Ichiraku. As they entered, they were greeted by Teuchi and his daughter. "Ah! Hokage-sama. Naruto-kun, Misaki-chan, Sasuke-kun. Welcome!" Teuchi greeted the family and started on their orders. Not needing anything said as he already knows what each of them wants first. Naruto and Misaki frequented here enough that they had their own menus.

"So Misaki-chan, Sasuke. Think you two are ready for the Genin Test?" Naruto asked. The two in question just tilted their heads towards the older blond giving him a look asking, 'Did-You-Hit-Your-Head-Or-Something?' Naruto sighed, they're going to pass.

"Don't worry Naruto-niisan, we'll ace this exam. I just want to know who are we getting for our Jounin sensei," Sasuke and Misaki already knew all about the Genin Test, the one to test for potential recruits, and the true Genin Exam. They were glad it wasn't something as simple as a written test along with a few jutsu usage.

"Well Sasuke, you can pretty much guess who your Jounin sensei would be. Due to the fact he shares a common doujutsu as you and he's the only one," Naruto said. "And as for Misaki-chan, it's still undecided. There are plans and discussions as to who should be your sensei so don't worry about that."

Misaki mentally gave a sigh of relief. Over the years, it wasn't unknown knowledge that the civilian council hates her very being even though the anger is misplaced. The civilian council has gone out through their way to try and make her life miserable, and there were attempts to bribe the shinobi council to influence some laws being passed. Thankfully being an Academy Student puts her under the category of shinobi which the Hokage holds precedence over as such most dumb laws that were tried failed.

In truth, Naruto wanted to be a Jounin sensei for Misaki however due to his status, it was impossible. Even without the interference of the council, Naruto didn't have any records of leading teams or mission records thus being a Jounin sensei was impossible. Thus he went on discussing plans with Hiruzen. The first idea was putting Misaki with Kakashi's team but Naruto also wanted Misaki to work on her genjutsu. Unlike him, Misaki has an affinity for genjutsu and Kurenai is known to be a Konoha's genjutsu prodigy. In the end, he's leaning more towards having Misaki to go with Kurenai but now he and Hiruzen is trying to work with who goes in which team.

Misaki smiled a bit. She has been worried about who would be her Jounin sensei since there wasn't a lot of people who have accepted her. She could only name as much as you can count on one hand that she could trust that were Jounin. At first she hoped Naruto would be able to be her sensei but when he told her he couldn't, she was disappointed and upset. However, she was relieved that Naruto was trying to find her a suitable sensei.

In fact at the beginning, she was not happy at all that Naruto volunteered to help Hiruzen in his work. It took a lot of convincing from Naruto, Hiruzen, and surprisingly Anko to get her to agree. Anko, after the incident a year ago, renewed her training regime with Naruto's help and has gotten much better with her overall sensor abilities. Ever since Naruto removed the Cursed Seal, Anko has found her abilities leaping boundaries. Naruto summarized that Orochimaru's chakra has been interfering with her own chakra thus stunted her growth.

With her body purified of the interference, everything that was held back start surging forward and Anko not being one to wait around jumped into her training. She was very satisfied that she could now at the very least give Naruto a run for his money. She also found herself having an affinity with seals which she abused to bypass the ones guarding Naruto's room much to his dismay. And now they're in a war to see who makes better seals while Sasuke took the leftovers and sold them for money. Misaki was too amused with their antics to even comment.

* * *

**Next Day~**

Misaki and Sasuke sat together in class fidgeting around waiting for the test to start. Even though they know they can easily pass it, they're still nervous. This would be Misaki's third time taking it but this time, she has a significantly higher chance than the last two times and she doesn't want to mess it up. Sasuke just doesn't want to disappoint his family name and Naruto. Their thoughts were broken were they heard screaming emanating from the hallway outside. They inwardly groaned.

On cue, Sakura and Ino comes busting in yelling at each other.

"I'm first Ino-pig!"

"No I was Forehead!"

The two continued to bicker until Iruka screamed at the two girls to quiet down and sit or else they were failing right where they stand. 'Does these girls seriously want to be kunoichi?' some of the people in class thought.

Ino aside, Sakura has nearly no skill whatsoever. She was 20th out of 30 in taijutsu, 16th in weaponry and traps, and 9th in ninjutsu; and they were only the 3 basic jutsus taught in the academy. If those rankings were applied in the Genin Test, no doubt she will fail flat out.

Sasuke just looked at the two exasperatedly as they went to find their seats, Sakura sitting next to him since she got there 'first'. They didn't had such a bad relationship until 6 months ago. Why? No one except those two knows. Quite frankly, people wanted to know why, not to help them but to make them shut the hell up. At the very least they had the decency to be quiet when it was required.

Iruka took to the podium and cleared his throat. "Ahem, alright everyone. It's time for what you've all been waiting for, the Genin Test. 1st part is the written exam. You have 60 minutes to answer all 20 questions. There will be no partial credit. You will not start until I allow so nor will you turn over the paper when I hand it to you. You will fail instantly if you break these rules." Iruka then started handing everyone their copy all but Misaki.

Sasuke looked confused as was Misaki but was quickly relieved when Iruka took out another copy, presumably a specially made one just for her. To answer their guesses, the copy of the exam had print on it but was also chakra written. Misaki said 'thank you' and Iruka replied with a nod.

An hour later, Iruka said, "Alright, time's up. Pencils down and turn your papers over. Pass them down to the person to your right and then to the front." Once all the tests were collected and filed away, Iruka told them, "There will now be a 30 minute break while I go get these tests graded along with other teachers. You may leave the room for the restroom if you like but do not leave the academy." The moment Iruka left, the class broke down as everyone started asking questions to one another questioning how well they think they did or answers to specific questions.

Sakura being one of them asking Sasuke how well he think he did. Sasuke, as usual, donning his 'mask' gave Sakura a grunt as a reply. Not one for feeling dejected, Sakura turned around and questioned Ino. Sasuke learned that giving those grunts for replies was a great way to shrug off those fangirls of his even if they do squeal that he was amazingly handsome because of that.

With nothing much to do, Misaki and Sasuke, and Shikamaru, decided to rest their eyes. Misaki and Sasuke being so nervous they barely got a decent amount of sleep last night and Shikamaru was just lazy.

Half an hour later, Iruka came back into the classroom with another teacher, presumably another Chuunin. "The following people that is being called out, I'm sorry but you fail." Iruka started calling out names and with each name called, there was a cry of denial or cry of sadness. In total though, only 6 people were called.

"Alright, the next portion of the exam is a jutsu test. Once your name is called, please come to the back room by yourself and perform the 3 jutsu you've learned in class. Failure to do any one will lead to your failure," Iruka explained and he with his new companion entered the back room. "First up, Matsu Urashima," Iruka called out.

One by one, every single student that went inside the back room came out with a sparkling new hitai-ate and a smile on their faces. Some people though, like a certain Inuzuka, came out yelling, "I'm a shinobi now! Haha!" or something along those lines. Sasuke just shook his head at his antics wondering how he his face would be like when he learned this test was to see if he had any potential at all to be a shinobi.

Misaki, however, was frowning slightly. Reason why was that she did not like Kiba because on many occasions the loud boy continually belittled her saying she couldn't be a kunoichi because she was blind and she was dead last. While in the past she did accepted him saying things about her but since Naruto started teaching her, she started to get infuriated by those insults. To her, those insults about her lack of skill is like insulting Naruto and she did not like having Naruto being insulted.

Before Iruka joined the academy as a teacher, Misaki would be utterly helpless in class. Teachers would go on about lessons she could barely follow up if not for Hiruzen giving her private lessons whenever possible and educational scrolls written with chakra. After Iruka came, she still would be dead last due to the difference in materials that she and her other peers had learned.

Once Naruto came, however, everything changed. Naruto went to the library everyday and spoke with Iruka to get all the materials she was behind with and personally saw to her studies. Sasuke even helped on a few occasions. All in all, she could easily go for kunoichi of the year but why bother showing off? She was content without all the attention as it is but Kiba... That's one person she wished that ignored her out of everyone. Naruto even once joked that maybe it's because he liked her and that only added more confusion to Misaki's growing mind as she was just learning emotions. Liking someone has something to do with bullying? She couldn't comprehend the logic.

She did ask Kiba to stop with the insults who just laughed it off and thus Misaki just ignored him, or at least try to. As much as she wanted, something compelled her to listen to that boy and she wanted to do something about it. She once hypothesized that she wanted Kiba to recognize her as a person just like he trying to become a shinobi but scrapped that idea since she couldn't care less if he died in a ditch somewhere.

Sasuke's name was called and he went in with a blank face but inwardly he was hoping he doesn't screw it up. 3 minutes later he came back out with a hitai-ate on his forehead with a smirk and then it was Misaki's turn. She swallowed down bile that was building up and trudged into the back room and as she was walking towards it, Sasuke gave her a pat on the shoulder for reassurance. There Iruka was seated with the other Chuunin that came in with him and on a table in front of them were some hitai-ate that were yet distributed.

"Alright Uzumaki Misaki, your first jutsu is the Henge No Jutsu, followed by the Kawarimi Jutsu, and lastly create at least 3 Clones," Iruka ticked off what was needed.

Misaki nodded and took a deep breath. First she performed a transformation of Hiruzen since the last time she remembered him. Needless to say, it was very well done indicated by Iruka's compliment, "Well done. Next."

Misaki then replaced herself with a log nearby and finally came the clone part. "Um, Iruka-sensei, does it have to be the Bunshin No Jutsu?" Misaki asked, "The last time I successfully did it, Hokage-sama forbid me from doing so unless needed."

Iruka scratched his nose sheepishly, he remembered that day since he freaked out just like all the other people around. "Well you need to at the very least use some Bunshin no Jutsu to create 3 clones. Any kind would be suffice," Iruka said. Iruka knows Misaki has been taught by someone as great as the Hokage and if that's any indication, surely that person taught the girl something as a replacement.

Misaki nodded and made the clone sign, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu," and 5 clones poofed into existence. Iruka and the other Chuunin's eyes widened. After a little while when there wasn't any response, Misaki asked, "Is this good enough Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka snapped out of his stupor and nodded. He checked off his clipboard and said, "Congratulations Uzumaki Misaki, you are hereby recognized as one of Konoha's Genins. Come over here and receive your hitai-ate," Misaki did as command and picked up her own hitai-ate. Although she couldn't see it, she could feel the distinct metal protector. She smiled and said 'thank you' to Iruka and left.

Misaki exited the back room smiling shocking the entire classroom. The class' Ice Princess is smiling, even Shikamaru was staring for a while as well as Shino and they decided that she looked so much better with a smile on her face. Misaki took her seat next to Sasuke again and took out a seal from your pockets. It was a seal made by Naruto in which she would place it in between the cloth and metal protector sticking it there and once activated, it would continually emit a low chakra frequency just like the seal in her ninjato so she can tell where her hitai-ate is.

After everyone got tested, Iruka exited the back room and told everyone, "Congratulations to everyone who've passed. Now that you're Genin, there are responsibilities that you should be aware of. First and foremost, Genin by law are legal adults. In other words, if you have a problem, asking your parents won't help. Much. Second of all, any mistakes you make reflect our village overall, you are fresh shinobi who have been recognized to be capable and failing to meet expectations will harm the reputation of Konoha. Lastly, the Hokage is your commander in life now; everything he says goes so if he calls for you, you must answer at all due speed."

"Now that you know, you may all go home now. Come back tomorrow for your team assignments. Dismissed!"

* * *

**Next Day~**

Misaki and Sasuke once again is sitting together in class fidgeting. They were wondering who would be on their teams. They sincerely hoped that they and Hinata would make up the 3-man cell but that's quite a bit far-fetched. At that moment, Iruka decided to make his presence known entering the room with a folder in hand.

"Alright everyone, settle down," the class continued chattering away. "Quiet down..." and ignored once again. "SHUT UP OR ELSE," Iruka yelled with his Big Head No Jutsu and everyone quieted down and gave the man their utmost attention. "Finally, now we can move along with the teams," and then Iruka started calling names and their Jounin sensei.

After a few teams, "Team 7 will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke's head dropped and a dark cloud fell over him, "and Aburame Shino. Your Jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Okay, maybe not everything was lost as Sasuke thought. Sasuke didn't know Shino personally but he knew he was somewhat good, at least better than the pink-haired banshee. What did he do to deserve this crap? Elsewhere a teenager blond sneezed.

"Team 8 will consist of Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Misaki," Misaki and Hinata inwardly cheered, "and Inuzuka Kiba," and Misaki's cheer disappeared. Kiba expressed her disdain for her.

"What?! Why the heck am I with that idiot?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Kiba sit down and shut up," Iruka reprimanded and Kiba grudgingly sat down crossing his arms. "You are the dead last of this year's group of Genins and Misaki is Kunoichi of the Year. Therefore it has been decided that you two would be in the same cell so that hopefully you would learn something from her." Kiba blinked, and blinked some more.

"WHAT?! That dobe is Kunoichi of the Year?! Impossible! She must've cheated!" And then Kiba tried to instigate a chanting of calling Misaki a cheater. Iruka would have none of that, smacked Kiba down in the head and shut him up.

"Now them. Ahem. Team 8's Jounin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai," Misaki perked up at the name. She smiled a small smile thanking Naruto for giving her the best Jounin sensei possible. If Kurenai's abilities as Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress was as famous as they were, Misaki was about to learn some great things about genjutsu and furthering her Flowing Blossoms. It was a joyous day, if she could ignore Kiba that is.


End file.
